Legend of Hearts: Same Sky same Destiny
by kingdomsavior90
Summary: What would happen if Sora and the others met Estelle and her companions? Takes place during Sora no Kiseki (Trails in the sky) the third and after KH DDD and somewhere around KH3. Rated T for language and Mild Violence.
1. Prologue P1

**Chapter 1****: Awakening**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Falcom's LoH Sora no Kiseki/Trails in the Sky,and Square Enix's Kingdom Hearts. They all belong to their original owners I only have official rights with this plotline and any OC's. Enjoy!

* * *

"So we just do this and then what?" asked one boy

"I dunno, he didn't say we had to report back, just to tell her." The other boy replied "Maybe, we can just stay here for a while and make some friends or something."

"That's you, always trying to make friends, Sora."

"What's wrong with that Ventus I can have friends, right?"

The 2 boys named Sora and Ventus (though he prefers Ven) were on their way to complete a task given to them by their master Yen Sid, a retired keyblade master. The boys were on their way to becoming masters but they still needed training. Sora has brown hair that spikes out in all directions and blue eyes. He wore a black shirt with a white "X" under an unzipped hooded shirt. The hooded shirt was red at the ends of the sleeves and the hood itself. And it was black and grey everywhere past those parts. He worepants that went a bit past his knees with a blue belt and his shirt tucked into it. As for Ven, he wears a jacket that is black on one side and white on the other, the collar of his jacket is red, under it, he wears a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. And under that, a shirt that has a high neck collar on it.

Keyblades are unique because they can open and seal any lock with ease, however they only choose who is worthy enough for it. Keyblade masters need to show the mark of mastery if they want to become full-fledged keyblade wielders. For now though, they just did what they had to do. Practice with the keyblade, and relay messages to any potential allies. Which they were actually doing right now.

"Hey Sora."

` "What?" he replied.

"Bet I can beat you in a race" before Sora could say his answer Ven just took off. Sora started in a sprint to catch up.

* * *

"Hey, wake up!"

'_Ugh… wha-…._'

"I said wake up! Please wake up!" said a voice a distant voice. Judging by how panicked this person was, the sleeping boy could only guess that the person was trying this for a while now.

"Oh what do I do?"

"Ugh…." Moaned the boy "where am I?"

He was greeted by a smiling young girl's face. "Oh thank the goddess your all right" she continued "after finding you like that we couldn't just leave you like that." The boy was still groggy and tired. "Can you tell me how you got like that?"

'_Is she serious, I'm supposed to explain how something happened that I don't know about myself_' he thought.

"Or maybe do you have amnesia or something and can't remember?" she went on. "I" he finally spoke up "please… Stop sitting on me now, it's a bit creepy and it's starting to hurt."

"Oh sorry" she said and did so without trouble. The boy managed to get a good look of her once she got down. She had long blond hair and blue eyes that gave her an innocent look. To the boy she was about 11 or 12. The boy sat up and looked around in confusion. "Where am I, and who are you?" he questioned still looking around. The room he was looking around was homey and old timey but had some futuristic technology he couldn't wrap his head around.

"My name's Tita Russell and you're at my parents' house in Zeiss" she replied. She gave him another smile. To be honest it totally felt like a dream to him. As if at the most dramatic moment he'd wake up somewhere. Like one of those dreams where your think you're awake but you're still dreaming and sound asleep. "Well come on" she continued "The others are practically dying to meet you."

'_Suddenly it just became a nightmare_' he thought. He ran a hand through his spiky blond hair to find his forehead had been properly bandaged. He took a look at himself to find him practically just in his shorts. His forearms and calves were wrapped up as well. "What happened?" he asked out loud.

"Some weird monsters were attacking you while you decided to sleep on the road" she replied "good thing we found you in time or the monsters could have eaten you."

"Uh… Thanks for that, I guess" the boy responded "Can you tell me what I was doing just lying there. Unconscious and alone like that."

"No, I can't really explain it 'cause I don't know either, sorry."

"Not your fault" he said disappointedly "Besides I practically owe you and your friends my life for saving someone as unfortunate as myself."

"Oh think nothing of it, that's just their job. Can you walk yet?"

The boy stood up from the bed uneasily for a few moments until he mostly was stable. '_So far good_' he murmured to himself. "Here are your clothes, they had some blood on them so I cleaned them for you" Tita said smiling again.

"Very thoughtful of you, but you didn't have to" he responded.

"Well I should probably let you change" she said. Tita handed the boy his clothes and left, shutting the door behind her.

The boy just stood there in silence for a moment or two before changing into his regular clothes. He wore a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper over this; he wore another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a grey hem on the end of each sleeve this jacket's collar was red and pleated and folded back. The boy also wore two-colored pants; the legs of his pants were beige with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark-colored. He also had shoes were colored in shades of grey and black, and had red straps in place of laces, wore a wrist band with a black-and-white checkerboard pattern on his left wrist (similar to the one Ventus wears), as well as a plain black ring on his left index finger and a plain white ring on his left middle finger.

As soon as he was prepared he decided to get out of the room, since people were waiting for him after all. So he walks downstairs and finds a few people sitting at a table including Tita. A bit hesitant to reveal himself just yet he remains in the shadows to mentally recap what just happened.

'_So I was asleep for a while, monsters were attacking me and now I'm here. Sounds about right. So why were they attacking me. Could it be them? No, it couldn't be. They can't plan that ahead. Can they?_' While the boy was lost in his thought Tita noticed him by the stairwell and said "Come on, it'll be ok, they're trustworthy."

'_Goody' _he thought.

As he stepped forward for the others to see him clearly, he was just wishing for that big plot twist, to realize this was all a dream and he didn't have to be here. The risk of him staying in one place for a long time could cause some serious problems. They could probably find him. Like what happened to Sora in the sleeping worlds. How they were able to influence all of the events up to a certain point. It just sort of scared him.

"Well, don't you have a name?" one of them asked.

"My name… It's Roxas." The boy replied

**End Of Chapter 1**

* * *

A.N.: I would like to thank Square Enix and co. for making Kingdom Hearts, it is a great series, also liked to thank Falcom and Xseed for making LoH: Sora no Kiseki/Trails in the sky. Also like to thank the wikis for Roxas and Ventus's character description. Sora's appearance is the one from KH DDD, and so will Riku's (minus the dream eater sigil). Also thanks to the wikis and gamefaq English walkthroughs for letting me find out what happens during Sc and The Third. If you hate spoilers, then this is probably not your story.

Though I don't hate spoilers because when I get to play it I can make comparisons to my version and their version.


	2. Prologue P2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything related to Kingdom Hearts or Legend of Heroes. I only own this plot and any OC's. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well Rucksack, welcome aboard" said the red head.

Roxas groaned in irritation. "I said my name is Roxas!" he said a bit louder.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"R-O-X-A-S! ROXAS! Got it memorized?!" '_Yeesh, when did I turn into Axel_?'

"Maybe that'll teach you to speak more clearly."

"Wait… WHAT?! And aren't you supposed to return the favor by telling me your name" replied Roxas. He was not up for this right now. He let out a sigh of frustration as he remembered that's what Seifer used to call him. Or fake Seifer, Roxas wasn't sure if even a Seifer existed outside of DiZ's computer.

"I don't know if I should" the read headed man continued "The way you were asking for it just sounded demanding." '_Is this guy serious, I swear he plays some sick games. But I need to know what was attacking me at least right? Ok then, I'm gonna try and wing it with him._'

"OK, sorry, I never got your name and I think it's rude I tell you mine but you never tell me yours."

"Hmph, finally learnin' kid. Name's Agate Crosner. But my reputation gives me the name 'The Heavy Blade' Agate" he answered.

"OK Agate, enough fooling with him" replied Tita "After all, we're all friends here right?"

"Sure" was all Roxas could say. He didn't know these two that well to call them friends, but acquaintances were another story. Couldn't see it the same way she can. They kind of reminded him of Sora and Riku. Before he knew it, he was grinning at the thought.

"Hey" Agate said "What are you smiling for?"

"Oh, sorry, it's just you to make quite the pair."

"Wha…"

"Oh, I know what you mean so yeah we're like that sometimes." Tita answered.

"Like what sometimes?" Agate asked. With all his honesty Roxas tried his best to hold his laughter in, but the resemblances just were so familiar.

"What are you laughing at?" Before Roxas could answer he felt a sudden pounding in his head as everything went black.

* * *

'_Where'd you go this time Ven_' wondered Sora as he searched the streets desperately for his friend in the landing port area of Grancel. '_Maybe I can ask those people_' he thought as he saw three people standing and looked like they were having a conversation. One was a man who was in his 20's whose hair was spiked up and green. Another was also a man with darker green hair and it was more flat. He also had a cigarette with him. The third one was a woman with pink hair and glasses.

"Uh… Excuse me but have you seen someone come by here?" asked Sora.

"Kid, I think you're going to be more specific."

"Yeah, like what did he look like maybe I took a picture of him?" said the woman.

"Oh, he has spiky blond hair and blue eyes kind of like mine and around my age."

"No. Sorry." responded the spiky haired man.

"Oh, alright then. Sorry about wasting your time." Sora said disappointed. He was about to go until he saw a shadow move. "Not here too." He said to himself as he summoned his keyblade and took off after the shadow.

"Did you see that kid's weapon? What the hell was that supposed to be?" asked the cigarette man, "Don't waste time Dorothy we have to get a picture of it!"

"Alright Nial, I'm coming" said Dorothy. The spiky haired man was the first to take off after the boy with the other two right behind him. By the time Sora caught up, monsters were already attacking the people in the city. He honestly couldn't describe the scene because it was brutal. A majority of people were alright, but there were the others that lost their hearts and faded away. He prepared himself for the worst and dove right in. Jumping right into the battlefield. Ready to protect a woman and child. One of the ink black creatures lunged with its claws ready and proceeded forward with little hesitation. Sora managed to knock it back but another one was ready to attack, so he deflected another hit, then another. '_At this rate no one's going to make it. What do I do? Where's Ventus when you need him_' he thought.

But something got between them and the monsters were arrows. Enough of a distraction for the woman and child to get to safety. "Ok" Sora said "Now we can start."

"Hold on" he heard a familiar voice shout to him as another arrow impaled the monster square in the chest. Sora turned to see the spiky haired man rush next to him. "Don't you know it's dangerous here kid" continued the man "You and those people could've died."

"Don't worry, I've been in a whole lot worse" Sora responded "Besides are you here to help or to criticize me?" As the duo proceeded to fight the swarm of monsters. One of them tried to lunge their way at Sora but he sidestepped and batted it in the back which knocked it to the ground and stabbed it, then it disappeared in a puff of smoke and he proceeded to hack at a few more. The man seemed to be aiming at the ones who were further away, since he used a crossbow. As their current plan was working until more of those monsters showed up but now in various colors with strange hollow heart emblems on their bodies.

"Get ready because here come some more" said the man.

"Ok, I'm ready." Sora responded as they proceeded to fight, using the same strategy they had been doing before. The battle had been going on for a couple of minutes until the man produced a medallion like object. "Get down!" he shouted. Sora did so without question as the man shouted "ORBAL ARTS, WHITE GEHENNA!" All the monsters were consumed by a purplish white light, causing them all to be destroyed.

"That was amazing nice one" said Sora as he stood up "How'd you do that?"

"By using orbal arts. Now answer my question. Where'd you get a weapon like that?"

"Oh, it's my keyblade" he said presenting it to the man.

"Hmm… I see. Say do you mind coming with me… I'm sorry I never got your name"

"I'm Sora" he said putting his hands behind his head and smiling "And might I ask yours?"

"Certainly. My name is Kevin Graham."

"Nice to meet you, Kevin. Ok I'll go with you for a while."

"Thanks Sora" Kevin said "Now come on, we have to meet some people at the Septian church."

Ok, lead the way." Sora said as he followed Kevin to the church. They made their way through the various roadways and turns which Sora couldn't keep track of until they arrived. Sora marveled at the sight of the Septian church. It was a huge amazing building with stain glass windows and the bricks were a pristine beige and white. It was probably the finest place Sora has ever seen.

"Come on, they're inside" Kevin said as they proceeded inside. The inside was even more impressive, with a carpet pathway leading up to a podium with a father standing behind it. Sora scanned the area for anyone that could pose a threat.

"Kevin, there you are" said a sergeant looking guy "Where were you? And who's the boy with you? Surely not the new member, right? I knew you were young but this is ridiculous." Sora crossed his arms and pouted at that comment.

"Lieutenant Seed" Kevin replied "He's not here for that, just for something else. I'll explain more once we get down there. Now where's our assistance."

"I'm over here" said a blond haired woman "Took your sweet time, huh?"

* * *

**A.N.****: Writer's block sucks. T_T.**


	3. Prologue P3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Legend of Heroes. They belong to Square Enix and Falcom. I only own part of this plot and any OC's. Enjoy!**

* * *

'_Where… Am I?_' Roxas thought '_I'm drifting… but why? Where? Am I gonna cease to exist?_' The thought of disappearing scared him. He didn't want to fade into the shadows. Everywhere was dark; he couldn't see and couldn't move. '_I'm sorry_' replied a voice through the darkness. '_Wha…_' was he could think of to say.

'_But I have to make this choice_' continued the monotonous voice '_This is why-_'A light soon swallowed everything and Roxas couldn't see. '_What's going on here_?' Roxas thought. As the light got brighter he shut his eyes. When he opened his eyes he was standing back at the clock tower in Twilight Town. He looked around and saw a girl with black hair wearing the organization's hood. He couldn't see her face.

"Roxas…" she started "Do you know my name?" When she turned to face him everything went hazy so he still couldn't make out her face.

"Xion…" Roxas shouted involuntarily "No!" As everything went black again.

* * *

As Agate put Roxas down on the bed once more, he sighed. '_What did happen to this kid before we met him?_' There was a silence for moment or two until Roxas muttered a what. "Huh?" Silence once again lingered around. '_Must've been my imagination_' Agate pondered '_Or this kid's havin' one hell of a dream_.' Again Roxas muttered something. "Xion… no…" '_Is that a name?_'

Tears started streaming down his face as he opened his eyes. Roxas wiped them away from his face. "Why was I crying?" he asked in genuine curiosity "Did something sad happen because I can't remember."

"No… it was probably a bad dream" Agate replied "You should probably get some more rest though."

"Alright then… Agate, I will" Roxas replied in an oblivious and almost empty sounding manner went to sleep once more. '_Who's Xion?_' Agate pondered as he left Roxas to sleep.

* * *

"My name is Erika Russell; it's a pleasure to meet you Sora."

"Then I guess that feelings mutual Erika. If I can call you Erika?"

"Of course you can. And you're so polite too."

"Ok, now that the pleasantries have been exchanged how about we move on?" Suggested Kevin.

"Ok, you want to move along, alright then. But we're just going to look, then decide alright."

"Fair enough."

"Hey um… what is it exactly we're supposed to be doing? Follow up question; what's a Gralz Ritter?" Sora asked. He was so lost right now. He didn't even know why he was here if he wasn't going to do anything. He thought it would be a good thing to do something for this guy and so far… Not going well. He wondered where Ventus ran off. He'll just have to sort this mess out first before anything else first. After his question there was a long pause between the three of them. '_Crap should've just stayed shut, would that have been easier?_'

"Alright Sora. Come with us for a bit longer?"

"Ok" Sora answered reluctantly "As long as you can answer my questions. And I might answer some of yours too? Deal?" Sora held out his hand.

"Deal." Kevin answered taking Sora's hand and firmly shaking it.

The group headed toward the backroom of the church and Kevin revealed a stairwell. Kevin leads Erika, Seed, and Sora down. "Now Sora to answer your first question: we're here on some business involving an ancient relic and to whom it should belong to. I'll go into deeper detail once we get to the area." Kevin started.

"Why are telling all these things to a civilian? Not only that but a mere child on that note." Seed commented.

"But Sora here isn't just our everyday civilian. He wields the keyblade." Kevin argued.

"Impossible! That's not true a child of this stature could even comprehend what a keyblade is in the first place."

"'Key'… what?" asked Erika.

"Sora, just show them when we get down, alright?"

"Ok, but why'd you-

"Anyway, Erika, I thought you and your husband were out of the country if memory serves right?" Kevin asked, completely cutting off Sora.

"Yeah but how could we not come back with all the major things happening at home? However, when we got back it was all over. And that stupid old geezer did as he pleased." Erika stated in irritation. "And he also took my princess up to that floating capital, endangering her safety and too top it all off he allowed that red-haired delinquent to go near her."

"Huh?" was all a flabbergasted Sora could ask.

"By 'red-haired delinquent' could you mean Agate?" asked Kevin.

"Never mention that name again to me!" she snapped "I vow to completely destroy him when I upgrade my machine's functions!"

"What?!"

"We'll answer your questions in the order which they were received, got it Sora?" Kevin responded. All Sora could do was nod, afraid to see what she would say (or do) if he got on her bad side like the other guy.

"How long are these stairs we've been walking a while now?"

"I agree we have been a pretty far distance Kevin" said Seed.

"We're almost there, don't worry." He responded "Also you need to agree to some 'constraints' before we can enter. You all must promise not to speak of this place with anyone you don't completely genuinely trust? Do you agree?" There was a short pause before Sora said "I agree."

"With all your heart?"

"Of course" he answered, putting his hands behind his head.

"What about you two?" Erika and Seed nodded in agreement.

Kevin then chants something the others couldn't quite catch, but when he was done they were at a dead end. Kevin chanted some more words and before them the wall turned into a door. "Thank you" Kevin continued "If you all weren't genuine with your promise the door might not have appeared. So shall we?" The door opened as they all walked inside.

"Where are we?" asked Erika

"Could such a place exist this far below the church?" Seed asked

"This place is called the Origin of Singularity," Kevin answered "This place was created for the agreement between the Septian Church and the people of Liberl. This place exists for one reason only, to suppress the functions of the ancient relics so the outside world isn't affected."

"Are there any other places like this in Liberl?" questioned Seed.

"Yes there is, however I can say no more on the matter."

"For the name Singularity of Origin, does 'Origin' mean ARTERIA?"

Kevin is silent for a moment until finally saying "Just what I'd expect from Professor Russell's daughter."

* * *

**A.N.: I'm not to big on reviews, but when they are given I appreciate it. So thanks to those who review. **


	4. Prologue P4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Sora no Kiseki. They belong to their original owners. I only own part of this plot and any OC's.**

**A.N.: The events with Roxas, Tita, and Agate happen a few days before Sora and Ventus arrive. Just to clear up any confusion. Also, I don't know all the dialogue so I'll be adlibbing part of it. Or most of it. There will be parts and areas I'll throw in to add my individuality to it. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Don't you dare ever compare me too that reckless coot, I'm way better at him in the application of science!" Erika snapped "I'm the head designer for the Capol and Aserlys. Anyway, this is what we found."

Erika pointed to the pedestal with a strange box on it. Sora looked at it with fascination. It looked pretty cool to be honest.

"This item was retrieved from where the Liberl Ark fell. So it may have something to do with the incident. This was only found a few days ago. It must be an ancient relic if some sort judging by the looks of it."

"A relic?" Sora asked.

"Yup, we find some every now and then, so it's no big deal." Erika pointed out "But, what it does is the major part of it."

"Your job must be pretty thrilling. I would love to be a scientist like you Erika, but I'm not as qualified." Sora said.

"Oh, you are just so nice, aren't you? It almost makes you too cute to bear." Sora tilted his head in confusion to that last comment.

"But the only downside to this relic is that it's lost all orbmental reaction."

"Oh, that's too bad, I'm sorry for your loss. It could've been a breakthrough" Sora sighed.

"I understand why you wanted to have me come here" Kevin replied "The relic in particular is not within the agreement of the Septian church and the people of Liberl."

"Agreement?" Sora inquired.

"You see, the people and the church have a fair agreement between the two about claims over relics, I can't go over all the details but basically a relic without an orbal function is not mentioned in the agreement." Seed answered "However, on behalf of the Liberl government, I am here to take the relic."

"Well, I think the people of Liberl should get to have it" Erika stated "Because it was me who discovered it first."

"Well… relics that lose their orbal power are just black boxes that can't be examined with modern technology." Kevin stated

"Yeah, but still, this relic is linked with a major event that could've over threw all common sense, and it is directly connected to how the church treats relics."

Sora was a bit confused but understood the problem at hand here; who would get the weird relic. Kevin, however, had a serious dilemma. Before he could answer someone's voice cut in.

"Twas but

From the source of doubt that evil was born. The evil then ran across the

Fields and over the mountains, and finally spread calamity in the sky. From

The bible verse 2, 'The released calamity'."

The owner of the voice slowly walked into view. It was the sister of the church.

"My apologies for being late Graham-dono." She went on "My name is Ries Argent, you're new squire knight." This last statement shocked Kevin, and left him speechless.

"I will not be deceived or beaten!" Erika shouted. This confused Ries and Sora. (He's still here).

"What?" Sora asked.

"How terrifying the knights can be at times, to use such a pristine, young girl to blunt their offensive, I always have back up!" Erika pulled out a picture with a young girl on it smiling happily in a chair.

"Aw!" Sora exclaimed "She's adorable."

"I agree" Ries implied.

"My little Tita is just the cutest thing anyone ever saw!" Erika ranted "No one can top her, that's one of the many reasons why I love her so much!"

"Graham-dono let me hold onto the relic." Ries requested bluntly. This left everyone in shock and took Kevin out of his daze. "I'm only doing this to save you the trouble of deciding. Besides, it is a relic after all, so it is directly linked with the Septuangt and it cannot be given to common people easily."

"Yeah, so what?!" Erika snapped back "There's nothing in the agreement that allows the church to simply take it!"

"If we were doing this by the book so to speak, then the people of Liberl wouldn't be allowed to take it either, and it would have to be left were it is" Ries countered, totally silencing Erika for a moment, but she wasn't ready to give up the relic yet.

"So you mean, take this relic no matter what and no one can complain about it."

"In simple words, yes that is exactly what it means."

"Kevin, what do you think?!" the women asked in unison "Who should get the relic?"

"I really do want to retrieve the item; however the people of Liberl deserve some type of thanks for helping out, so I can't say a definitive answer." Kevin said "Sorry."

The relic started making a strange humming noise and everything goes off-colored for a few moments and soon returns to normal.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"What was what?" Seed asked in confusion.

"So you mean no one else saw weird colors?"

"No. I saw that too." Ries confirms. The relic started to glow a mysterious light which was weird.

"Anyway" Kevin went on "As per the agreement of Liberl and the Septian church I will have to take this relic. Thank you both for your cooperation in this."

* * *

As Roxas awoke from the light outside he could hear voices he could obviously make out. Even in a crowd. '_Those two are up bright and early aren't they_' he thought '_They are quite the pair, I wonder…_'

"Roxas!" Tita shouted from downstairs "Are you awake yet?"

"Yup" Roxas replied. '_She's like an angel at times, I'm lucky these people found me or something could have terribly went wrong for me. Oh well_' Roxas glanced out the window and reminisced about the moments he shared with all of his friends. '_Axel, Hayner, Pence, Ollete, Namine, and you who's name escapes me, thank you. But mostly, thank you Sora, for telling me something I needed to hear._'

"Are you coming down or what?"

"Give me a minute, I'll be there." Roxas said cheerfully. He just felt happy today. He could probably have the normal life he wanted. For real this time, no fake memories, no evil organization hunting you down, no anything. He just wished Axel and the other girl, and Namine, could have this life with him. He preceded downstairs ready to greet them with a happy expression.

"Good morning guys" Roxas said.

"What's got you in a cheery mood?" Agate asked "Just the other day you were all tired and snappy."

"Oh, well now I'm a bit happier because there's more of a reason to be." Roxas replied happily.

"I see, well I'm off to the Bracer Guild. Stay outta trouble 'til I get back."

"Will do" Tita answered "Anyways, it's not like anything could go wrong so don't worry."

"Knowing you I won't have to, but Roxas is still kinda knew around here and he could do something crazy."

"Thanks for the moral support" Roxas said losing his grin slightly "but that's not gonna change my mood."

All Agate could do was sigh and left. Leaving Roxas and Tita alone.

"So Roxas" Tita started "What were you doing before you met us?"

"Oh um… I don't like to think about that time a lot" Roxas said sincerely.

"Oh… I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I was just curious."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. You were just curious. Have any plans for today? We could totally use some time to get out of the house. It's such a nice day I'd hate to let it just go to waste."

"W-well, we could go to the Central Orbal Factory, It's not a long walk and you'd get along with everyone there."

"Ok then, lead the way" Roxas said. The duo walked out of the house together and leisurely went to the factory. Roxas took a deep breath, enjoying the air of this place, still remembering the time with Hayner, Pence, and Ollete.

"Are you ok?" Tita asked "You seem to be zoning out a lot more."

"Sorry, I'm just taking in the scenery."

"So Roxas, do you see me as a friend?"

"Of course I do Tita, why'd you ask?"

"I was worried you didn't like it here?"

"What made you think that?"

"W-well-

"Help! Oh god someone help me please!" someone cut in running toward them.

"What happened?" Tita asked.

"M-monsters, they're everywhere in the square!"

"What?!" Roxas exclaimed "How?"

"I don't know about you guys but I'm getting somewhere safe. I suggest you do the same." Was all the person said before taking off.

"This sounds serious, we should go look." Tita said "People could be in trouble."

"Ok, I'm with you on this." Roxas said as they rushed toward the main square in Zeiss. By the time they got there, they saw people fighting off the monsters. The monsters were ink black and some had weird heart shaped insignias on their bodies. Roxas gasped at the sight of them. Somewhere in the mix Tita spotted Agate fighting off as many as he could handle.

"Agate!" Tita shouted.

"Get back!" he shouted back "It's dangerous!" But he was knocked to the ground. He didn't have enough time to get back up and defend himself from one pouncing up ready to strike dead in his chest. Roxas couldn't take it anymore so he leaped in front of it.

"No!" Tita shouted again. But Roxas knew what he was doing. He summoned his keyblade and hacked it in half, causing it to fade in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

**A.N.: Yes, Roxas has a kingdom key for now. I might ask for reviews, but to take votes on what I want to put into the story. If no one votes I'll choose myself. However not now. Also re-read the Roxas and Tita part while listening to Twightlight town's theme. It suits the scene.**


	5. PrologueP5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts or Legend of Heroes; they belong to their respective owners. If I owned them, they would be entirely different.**

**A.N.: I'm always going to open this up with Sora during the prologue part. So deal with it.**

* * *

As the trio of Kevin, Ries, and Sora left the church, night had already fallen. Well they would have gotten out sooner if Erika hadn't continued to argue over who gets the relic and why. She even tried to say 'If you're gonna take the relic then leave the girl'. This was followed by a very awkward pause. Ries was keeping a respectable distance from Kevin as they proceeded to leave.

"Ries, is there something wrong?" Kevin finally spoke up "Are you mad about what happened down there?"

"Graham-dono" Reis proclaims "Just as how you've changed in the past five years, so have I. I am a squire knight to solely protect and serve you. But you shouldn't worry yourself over my feelings, or else everything I have done would have been for naught."

Silence rises between the group, especially Sora, who was very lost. (Poor him). "We should probably take the airliner flight now before the last one takes off" she continued "It is pretty late."

"I guess your right" Kevin said before walking off.

"Uh… guys, I'm still here" Sora pointed out as a matter-o-factly "And no one has told me to do a single thing, so I was wondering why you needed me?"

"Oh sorry" Kevin said "We got a bit sidetracked from what I had to say to you. Well now seems like a good a time as any. Where should I begin?"

"Graham-dono, we don't have enough time for this" Ries interjected "It would be wise for us to move now."

"Well, there's always a tomorrow right? He deserves his answers, when we have so rudely interrupted him before. How about I explain what a 'Gralz Ritters'. It's just basically another name for Star Grail Knights. We knights are in a way servants of the church."

"Makes sense on how you all know so much."

"Next topic: Your keyblade" Kevin continued. This last statement shocked Ries. "I already knew who you were and what your weapon was called. My ranking gets me extra classified information." Now Kevin was kneeling and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder "I know about all the events pertaining you and your friends. All of them. I have knowledge of the other worlds and Xehanort. I know who he is and what he Is after. So if you need assistance with him I'll be glad to help."

"But how?" Sora asked.

"Master Yen Sid has more connections than you could possibly know. Like the queen of this country and her granddaughter and the knights, so trust me I know a lot. Even how Xehanort tricked you to fall into an endless slumber and use your body how he sees fit."

"Uh… you mean the dark vessel situation then yes."

"Of course I do, but remember, need an ally, we'll be there."

"Thanks guys." A loud grumbling sound interrupts their conversation "What was that?"

"It was probably you're imagination" Ries pointed out "We should probably-'GRRRRRRRR' move on"

At this Kevin burst out in laughter. "You are the Ries I know alright. Always sneaking away to take some food from storage and be scolded for it. Your stomach would always growl so loud when you were young."

"It's just… a mere biological and it is something I cannot control so I'm still immature in my position" Ries went on blushing. But Kevin wasn't finished laughing yet. "Enough!" Ries exclaimed turning and ready to leave.

"Oh come on I was only teasing" Kevin said, him and Sora catching up to her. "I'm sorry."

"There is no need to apologize, since there is nothing less sincere than your apologies Graham-dono."

"And would you do me a favor? Stop being so formal with me, it's a bit unsettling."

"What if I refuse to?" Ries asked.

"Then I'll kneel on the ground, and cling to your leg until you do."

"Seems you haven't changed as much either, but I will follow your command."

"It wasn't a command; it was just a simple friendly favor."

"Alright, but just because my way of addressing you has changed, doesn't mean everything has changed. I'll still be your squire knight and you'll still be a Dominion. And if the higher ups find out about the little scene you revealed to a squire, major consequences may happen."

"No one will find out because I trust you" Kevin pointed out. '_Why can't we just go back to the good old days._' "But before we head out, how about we do some shopping first?" Ries smiled and nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Be careful!"

"Don't tell me how to fight I've been doing it for a while now!" Roxas and Agate were fighting off the monsters while the other bracers got the people to safety. Roxas gave a horizontal slash to one as it faded. "These buggers are quick" Agate went on "They keep sinking into the shadows and come back up."

"They might do that." Agate made a downward slash on the biggest one and it faded with ease. "I've had enough of you!" Roxas exclaimed "You're Finished!" Beams of light came crashing down on the unsuspecting enemies. Practically obliterating every last one of them. Roxas sighed in relief as he collapsed to his knees.

"You ok?" Agate asked as he helped him back up to his feet.

"I'll be fine, just a little drained from that last blast."

"I'm gonna search the crowd for Tita, I'll meet back up with you back at the house." Roxas nodded in agreement as he watched his friend take off. He was now alone.

"My my, what is it we have here?" someone asked sarcastically. Roxas gasped in surprise at the voice and turned to see a grey haired youth standing there. "I didn't think it was possible, but here you are, standing and alive."

"What do you want?" Roxas hissed.

"I just came to see if those rumors were true, and it seems like they are."

"Yeah, now your curiosity is answered, so I suggest you leave now." He snarled.

"Oh, I'm so hurt. I just came to give you a parting gift and to tell you that your services will no longer be necessary to our organization. Catch." He tossed the boy a strange medallion like object.

"Ok, what is this supposed to- huh?!" The youth was gone from view. '_Probably left. I don't think I should worry much about him anyway now._'

* * *

"Geez Ries, I can't believe you took actually everything off stock." Kevin exclaimed as the trio left the store.

"It is only the will of the goddess" Ries stated trying to defend herself "Rather than being wasted at the end of the day, it will serve better purposes to keep me going."

"You probably waste most of your salary on food by the looks of it."

"Don't worry, there are not a lot of girls like me who loves very limited special prices."

"It must have shocked all those people seeing someone like you grab all those specials off the counter." Kevin stated.

"Oh shut it" Ries implied. That deserved one of Sora's trademark laughs. "Let's just hurry to the airport so we can get started with the food. Sora, I appreciate your help with the bags."

"It's really no trouble Ries, after all, this is gonna serve a higher purpose isn't it?" Now Kevin was the one laughing again. Ries just sighed. But his laughing was ceased when his attention was dragged somewhere else.

"Kevin, you sense it too right? Someone has been following us." Ries stated in a hushed voice. "If it is ok, I'd like to beat the stalker half to death for not letting me enjoy my meal."

"Not here, let's head to the docks, so it can be a more proper place to have a showdown."

"Seems you guys are gonna miss your flight." Sora added "And probably you're meal if this keeps up."

* * *

"Tita!" Agate called, hoping for a response in the crowd of people. He received no response. '_Where the hell are you?!_' He stood and tried to listen for a response, just to know she was ok.

"Excuse me" an old man spoke up "But I seem to need assistance to get back home? Would you mind to do that, I even have the mira for the cover charge."

"Oh sorry, I'm looking for someone, you know: blond hair, around twelve thirteen-ish."

"If I'm not mistaken I saw someone of that description head toward that house."

"Ok, thank you. So where is your house exactly?"

"I'm staying at the Elmo village, so if you'd take me there. I have a grandson waiting."

* * *

"Ok then, let's get going."

"Damn, how could I have lost them" the man shouted "My stalking skills have improved so much!"

"Yeah but they're not good enough" Sora pointed out "Just who are you?" The man had blue hair combed into a neat style; he wore a business like suit and his eyes were a green.

"Gilbert, why did I have that feeling?" Kevin stated as a matter-o-factly.


	6. Chapter 1 Land of Shadows

**Chapter 6:**** Phantasma (Kingdom of Shadows)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Sora no Kiseki or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their original owners. I only own any OC's and part of this plot.**

**A.N.: Have you ever noticed how companies like Square Enix can just kill off the sweetest characters like Xion and Rhyme (TWEWY which I do not own as well) but give meaning to why it happened. For future references. Keep that in mind, I just wanted to let you know what I noticed. Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

"B-but, how did you find out! My totally perfect stalking techniques have no flaws!" Gilbert shouted surprised.

"What perfect techniques, we all noticed you basically 50 miles away" Sora sighed.

"Just who is this man exactly?" Ries asked.

"He's a member of 'snake'. However, the one of the lowest rankings. The tip of tip of the tail." Kevin pointed out.

"I agree, just by looking at him to a bit more detail, no matter how you see it, he'll always have the air of a grunt. As if it was infused to his skin. We can definitely categorize him in the 'Try hard never give up however self-destruct in the end' type of man."

"Why can't insolent of you to say such remarks little girl!" Gilbert snapped readying his gun. But Ries drew her sword in a swift motion and managed to knock the weapon out of his hands. "H-how can you move so fast?!"

"Was the Templar sword your weapon of choice, just like how mine was the crossbow?" Kevin asked. This Templar sword was used by the church. It was connected by a metallic wire and had extendable and separable capabilities.

"Nice one Ries!" Sora exclaimed "I've never seen an attack like that before!" Ries just smiled shyly.

"Ok Gilbert" Kevin started "Why were you following us, even considering that you're a man on a wanted list?"

"I don't have to answer a thing from you!" Gilbert snapped.

"I suggest you answer now before I beat the answers out of you senselessly." Ries commented.

"Alright, alright I'll talk, just don't kill me! I had to do an emergency landing here, it was never my intent to follow you, I just saw you by chance and decided to follow you!"

Then where's the aircraft you came here in?" Kevin asked.

Gilbert smirked at the last question. "It's right here!" he shouted as a battle helicopter came out of the water. It looked totally equipped for battle with two guns, one on each side. The others braced themselves for a battle as Gilbert retrieved his gun and charged in.

The ship fired a stream of bullets, which separated the trio so they could evade it. But Gilbert took advantage of it by firing bullets at Kevin which he used his arts to counter easily. Sora flung his keyblade at the aircraft. All it did was make a dent, but ok. Sora caught his keyblade only to be almost hit by more projectiles if he didn't cast reflectga. Sora leapt again to hit the ship with more close range. Sora wacked it with a downward slashes, which again only dented the ship. At this rate he wasn't going to do much. Sora sidestepped as the ship came ramming through. He tossed his keyblade again at the ship, only to have it caught in the propeller. It was a good thing because the main propeller stopped moving so it came crashing down back into the water. Kevin and Ries were busy trying to get close to him with little luck because he kept firing endless rounds of bullets. But he stopped to watch in horror how a little 17 year old boy took down a colossal warship. It was just the distraction the duo needed. Kevin fired an arrow at Gilbert which he dodged only to be disarmed again by Ries.

"How is this possible?!" Gilbert gasped "How did you beat my custom unit?!"

"It was nothing" Sora said.

"Wow Ries" Kevin replied "You've become strong."

"Oh please" Ries said brushing it off "It wasn't even a thousandth of our older sister." Kevin didn't say anything because he felt the same in a way. Sora crossed his arms over his chest.

"S-so what are you going to do with me? Am I going to be given to the Liberl army?"

"You'll have a choice" Kevin replied "You could go to ARTERIA, although I can't guarantee your life."

Everything goes odd-colored again. "What's going on?!" Sora asked.

"W-what's happening?!" Gilbert questioned flabbergasted. The strange color shift ceased leaving everyone befuddled in wonderment.

"So ignorant of the obvious" stated a voice from the rooftops. Kevin looks up to find a silver haired swordsman in jet black armor on the rooftops. "It has been a long time Kevin Graham, bearer of the stigma and sinner walking the eternal path of dark punishment."

"Quite the talker you are" Sora said "How about we get to why you're really here."

"Ah, yes, I see, Sora. The unintended bearer of the keyblade." Sora gasped. How did this guy know so much?

"Ok, enough games" Kevin replied "Who are you?" Before they got an answer the cube once again began to glow a strange light, glowing brighter and brighter. Blinding everyone.

All that was remained were knight's parting words "This way, the 'king' is resurrected; the door towards hell will open. Come, sacrifices, you who wonder in doubt and fear, to bear torment and be consumed by the everlasting flames."

* * *

Kevin reawakens on the ground, noticing Ries and Sora with him. "Ries, wake up" Kevin said "Sora…"

Ries is the first one to wake up. "Kevin, I don't feel very well." Kevin is surprised to hear this. "I have reached my limits for hunger, any further could be bad."

Kevin sighed. "At least take notice of the current situation."

"Eating is the basis of my actions right now. But if you're requesting this fine. I remember a strange masked knight, then a bright light, and now we're here. But where is here?" They both took a quick look around; they were in a library of some sort with infinite stars in the background.

"Looks like this mission is going to be a lot harder than we could begin to comprehend."

Kevin and Ries decide to let Sora sleep, since he has yet to awaken, and begin to flip through the shelves of the library, trying to find clues as to where they were. But they only found answers to other questions. Kevin sees books with super rare texts like 'Cosmos Galactica, Rituals of the Lightless' etc. He even saw a completely forbidden book, which no outsider should ever read. Ries found a book labeled 'Foods of the kingdom' which she was flipping through. Since she was reading a book on food and eating a sandwich, she passes one to Kevin.

"Liberl makes such delicious breads" Ries stated "It must be a nice place to live." Kevin nodded in agreement.

"But the library isn't getting us any clues on to where we are, we might as well look elsewhere." Kevin takes out the cube, which is no longer glowing. "This cube is the thing that most likely brought us here with that light."

"Kevin, let me hold the cube. Since I am a squire knight I need to keep you safe and the cube is an obvious danger that you need to avoid."

"No" Kevin replied softly "Even if I was carrying the item, you two were brought here, so the danger is still the same regardless of who holds it."

"But I-

"No. Now it's an order."

"Fine…" Now with that cleared up, Kevin and Ries walk up a spiral staircase to find a blue monument.

"This doesn't look like something from Zumeria (the continent they were on). Or even this age."

"It's just a slab of stone rather than a mechanism of sorts." Kevin walks up to the statue and sees the words '_Garden of Recluse_' imprinted on it. "Seeing as to how this is probably a worthless stone, we should probably break it."

Kevin stood aside to let Ries through, but stops her at the last second.

"I was only joking Kevin" Ries pointed out.

'_Then why did you look so intent on doing it?!_' Kevin thought. "Anyway, we should avoid doing anything to drastic. Let's look elsewhere."

They wander around for a bit more to find a crystal clear pool with a rest area. "This seems like a place to relax."

"I agree since this some to be like a perfect place to have a lunch. Also, the pool does seem like a good place to fish." Kevin and Ries look into the water to see if there were fish in the water. But unfortunately there were none in the water. But the water looked very drinkable.

"We should try looking elsewhere" Kevin suggested. The duo once again searches the area for any more specific clues, and stumbles across a strange tree. "Isn't this a weird place to have a tree in the middle of it."

"Yet 'tis a shame it is not the type to bear fruit." Ries sighed.

"You know what this tree is?!"

"No, so it must not be a species of the west."

"Why don't we try somewhere else?" Kevin suggested.

"But I wonder if it has the same or similar sap as to that of a maple tree…" Ries was about to make a hole in the tree but Kevin stops her. '_Damn, this girl is a danger to everything that can be eaten._'

The duo sees a small round empty area, looking out in the stars. "What is this place?" Ries wondered aloud.

"It must be so big and vast no echoes are coming back at all." Kevin replied. After investigating the entire area, it gave them little idea to where they are. But Kevin thinks he knows somewhat on what's going on.

"Ries, I think I know what's happening here." Kevin responded.

"There you guys are! I was thinking I was here alone." Sora said.

"Seems you've finally woken up, anyway, I was just about to say where we might be."

"That's good knews."

Kevin explains to Sora and Ries that they were in some kind of extra dimensional space, like the one that happened during the Aureole incident. He wasn't going to go into too much detail on what happened for time's sake, but he explained the four towers and the second seal on the Aureole.

"However this space is pretty different from the other due to some other peculiarities. Other than that, it must follow similar rules. However this wasn't created when the Aureole was sealed a long time ago. If it was, then it shouldn't have recent books."

"But someone could have brought these books in" Sora suggested "But I doubt it's our masked friend."

"What should we do now?" Ries asked.

"Nothing I guess because there's not much to interact with here." A strange noise happens, having our trio jump to surprise. Once the sounds cease, something sounded like it was breaking.


	7. Chapter 1 Land of Shadow P2

**Chapter 7****: Restrictions & Services**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Sora no Kiseki. They belong to their rightful owners. I only own any OC's and part of this plot.**

**A.N.: For all you viewers, who think my writing needs spicing up, tell me. Don't be afraid. My descriptive abilities need to be better, so I'll attempt in this chapter. Also, we'll be jumping perspective (POV) a lot. Between Sora, Roxas, and Kevin (since these are the main characters in this fanfic) but overall, it will be in third person POV. I don't want to say who else because they haven't been introduced yet. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kevin quickly pulls out his orbment to find that the Quartz inside of it to be cracking and breaking apart. Ries pulls out hers and finds a similar phenomenon. Sora feels in his pocket to find a strange medallion object in his pocket. The medallion had six slots arranged in a sort of line with two braches poking through the middle. Sora removed the top to find the inside to be strange, complicated clockwork. He closed the top on it and looked at the back of it. It was decorated with bronze and grey on the back. He wasn't entirely sure what it was but it looked similar to the ones Kevin and Ries had, with the exception of a different pattern on it.

"This isn't right" Kevin stated "All of the Quartz we had, even back up ones, all reduced back to simple sepith."

"It must be the cube" Ries suggested "It might have taken our Quartz as collateral damage. I now suggest we throw it away before something else happens."

"But without it, we would have no ideas on what to do" Kevin pointed out "The sound must've done something with all the areas. So we might as well take another look around right?"

"I guess you're right" Sora said "We should start with this monument though." Sora and Ries walk up to the monument and take a closer look at it. They checked almost every angle of the monument and found nothing out of the ordinary.

"It is not a relic but it gives off a sort of magical presence" Ries pointed out "even if it is just hewn from stone."

"I agree" Kevin replied "It must be a mechanism beyond our understanding."

"…_It in…"_

That voice seemed to pop up out of thin air. "What was that? Who's there?"

"_Place the Arca within" _It pleaded.

"Arca?" Sora repeated "What do they mean?"

"I think they might mean the cube, Sora" Kevin answered.

"You sure?" Kevin nodded in response. Sora and Ries just stood back as Kevin placed the stone onto the blue monument.

'_Oh visitors'_ a different voice said '_obeying mine master's wish, I grant thee power. Oh remember the price, granting thee power in accordance to your logic and order.'_

Kevin and Sora were completely lost at this point, what exactly did that voice mean? Neither of them knew.

"I get it" Ries spoke up "The 'price' must be Mira. Currency in accordance to logic, for items and other things."

'_The key is to, in accordance to your accustomed logic, grant thee _

_Power for equivalent exchange. Free my brethren, and I may grant thee even _

_More power.' _Was all the voice said_._

The trio once again is confused, but sort of understands. This monument works like a store, to put it in layman's terms. This can also convert simple sepith into Quartz. Kevin and Ries decide to pick up the broken shards of Quartz and sepith to use them from scratch. "Hey Kevin?" Sora asked.

"What is it?"

"What's this exactly?" Sora showed his little medallion to Kevin. Kevin looks at it in bewilderment, wondering how Sora managed to get something that the boy didn't even know existed until a few moments ago.

"It's a battle orbment" Kevin went on as he picked up the last salvageable remains from his Quartz "It looks like you don't have restrictions onto what you can put into your slots. The downside is that you won't be able to get into a lot of really advanced arts or magic in this case. Fair trade off I say."

"Ok, I think I get what it's for. So, I just need to put in some Quartz and I can do new magic." Kevin nodded to his response. This boy was just very joyous and excited almost all the time. He had sort of fun presence to him wherever he was. It can be a bit unsettling at times. But also comforting to have someone being positive a lot right?

Kevin and Ries picked up what remained of their Quartz. They went up to the statue and placed some sepith and Mira and waited. Moments later it started to glow and transformed into some very low-level Quartz.

"How is this right?" Kevin asked "The sepith we gave should have given us an equivalent to the Quartz. So how come it gave us such weak ones."

"Maybe" Sora responded "It took the equivalent Quartz and downgraded it as part of collateral damage."

"I agree" Ries commented "Otherwise we would have gotten our original Quartz."

Kevin went into deep thought. '_Why is all of this happening?_' he pondered. He couldn't wrap his head around any of this. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head in defeat. "Okay, how about we make as many Quartz as we can, use the ones that will be of most assistance." There was something about Kevin that Sora didn't notice until now; he can take charge quickly. He must've deserved his ranking in the Dominion for such leader skills; no wonder Ries must respect him. But the only thing bugging him about Kevin. Why did Ries say his apologies are so unworthy? '_She must've had her reasons'_ was all Sora could think up. From where they were standing, they could see the entire 'Garden'. But Sora noticed something very unusual happening around the area: the lake and tree were glowing a similar color to the statue.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sora asked confused. Kevin and Ries both stop making Quartz to look around and see that the areas they just searched glowing. "It kinda feels as though the 'Garden' came to life."

"It actually does" Kevin pointed out as a matter-o-factly "My suggestion is that we look around again. And Sora, here, I think you'll need this." Kevin handed Sora his orbment to have 4 of the six slots filled. The Quartz he had was all different colors; one was blue, another was red and the remaining two were gold and black.

"So how do I work this thing exactly?" he asked.

"Simply trace a pattern on it and the magic works." Sora nodded his head in response, hopefully knowing what to do. He sighed softly. The trio makes their way back to the mysterious tree to find it actually glowing and now pink, soft petals fall from the top of it; giving the tree a sort of ancient appearance.

'_Welcome Guests'_ another mysterious voice says, Kevin wondering if it's the tree this time '_obeying mine master's _

_will, I grant unto thee the fruits of the land. To completely unleash mine _

_powers, must equal value be exchanged. Until mine master's powers be _

_restored, mine gifts unto you become ever more bountiful, granting thee the _

_blessings of the earth.'_

Kevin starts to laugh at this point, once again leaving Ries confused. "It's a talking tree that sells us ingredients for cooking." Kevin stated.

"Oh thank thee Goddess" Ries mumbled "For not abandoning us without food in this time of confusion." Sora and Kevin sigh at this. Ries is the one who will be faithful to her religion and higher ups, but when it comes to food, she's a big goof you could say. Almost willing to kill anything that stands between her and her meal. Ries then realized she was heard, "B-because food is the basis of everything after all. Oh, Kevin, here." She said handing Kevin a from before cookbook "You're faith is not strong enough so I suggest you reaffirm your faith through cooking."

"R-reaffirm my faith?" Kevin asked bewildered "Ries why can't you do the cooking?"

"For one, the whole reaffirm your faith. Two, you have always been such a better cook than me."

"Ugh, fine. But you have to help me, got it?"

"Affirmative."

"Okay, can we look at the other areas of this place now?" Sora asked. Kevin nodded in consent and started to proceed ahead. They find their way back to the pond/lake area and here another mysterious voice. '_Must be the lake._' Kevin thought.

'_Welcome long awaited _

_visitors, allow me to sate your thirst and whet thy throats. By the will of _

_our master, I grant thee Vitality.'_

"I get it" Sora said "This must be like a restoring place, giving us strength when we need it most." The three take a drink from the pool, leaving them refreshed and energized. The pool then loses a bit of its glow and says

'_Once my light recovers, I shall once again be able to _

_grant thee vitality. Please visit after a few battles.'_

"So, the water loses its power when we drink from it and we have to fight a few monsters until it is restored" Kevin responds "But there are no monsters here, unless there's more to this place."

"Uh… Kevin" Sora stated "Can we just finish looking around here before we make assumptions, please?"

"Okay Sora. Let's head back to the monument to figure out what our next plan of action is." The three make it back to the monument in the center of the 'Garden' where the stone monument rests. Kevin then notices a strange light coming from the empty space where you could see out into the strange starry space.


	8. Chapter 1 Land of Shadows P3

**Chapter 8:**** Jade Corridor**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sora no Kiseki or Kingdom Hearts. They all belong to their original owners. I only own part of this plotline and any OC's. **

**A.N.: I'm just gonna work on this story until I can get some better ideas in my 'Apprentice Days' fanfiction. I'm ruining my pattern. ),: Oh well, I have to make productivity somewhere right. My sincerest apologies to you people who read both of them and enjoy both. Anyway, Enjoy! ****.**

* * *

Kevin ran up more stairs leading to the highest point in the Garden. Out of breath, Sora and Ries stopped by the monument for a breather because took off full speed ahead. So Kevin let them breathe for a moment. But he was still raring to go. When he made to the top he was panting slightly because it was the highest point here. And it had lots of stairs to top it off. On the floor was a strange magical diagram. He didn't know what it was supposed to be.

"Hey" Kevin finally called "You need to come and see this."

"What is it?" Ries asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but you need to see it for yourselves." Sora and Ries glanced at each other and shrugged. They rushed up the stairs as fast as they could. When they made it, they somewhat regretted rushing. They were panting again and had to rest. Again. Meanwhile Kevin was examining the diagram on the floor. It looked like a map of somewhere, but he couldn't tell. "What is this exactly?" he wondered aloud.

"It looks like some type of map." Sora replied.

"Maybe it's an exit" Ries suggested "And it's showing us where to go."

"Or maybe an entrance" Kevin countered "Since this place has been made to get us prepared for something."

"Looks like we're gonna go ahead anyway, right?" Sora asked. Kevin nodded in response to his question.

"But Ries and Sora, I want you guys to remain here" Kevin went on "Things could get crazy if we're not careful." Ries and Sora just stare, giving an 'are you serious' look. "Ok fine, it would be safer to move in groups, but be on guard for anything, got it?" Sora nodded with a stern expression on his face while Ries hands Kevin a Knight handbook. "Why are you giving this to me?"

"Selnert-dono asked me to bring this to you" Ries started "According to her, your reports have been going down the drain, so she assumed you don't take proper notes."

"Why do you know Selnert?"

"She was my Templar sword instructor. And she hid the fact from you that I was even in the knighthood."

"Ok, but remember my warning, we have to stay on our toes." Sora nods again and this time with Ries. The trio step onto the strange diagram and were teleported somewhere else.

* * *

"Did your job go off without a problem?" the older man asked. The younger man nodded.

"Everything has been placed, so we'll see results soon." He smirked.

"Excellent…"

* * *

When the trio could be seen again they were in a jade colored corridor. You could see right through the floor into the starry space. The corridor appeared to be all complex, but it was really a straightforward path if you followed along the path. The place just looked like a different dimensional space.

"Where are we now?" Ries asked.

"We must be in another space" Sora said "Because it's almost completely different compared to the Garden." But before they could move ahead any further, they were greeted by a welcoming committee of strange skeleton monsters. They ready their weapons and proceed to fight. One of the skeleton soldiers tried to get close to Kevin and strike him with its blade, but it took an arrow to the skull from Kevin. But it had little effect.

Sora tried to get closer to the gunner of the group, but it kept firing projectiles, when it had to reload, he leapt up and did a downward slash. The monster sidestepped and fired in point blank range. Sora was barely quick enough to block it. Ries was busy sword fighting with the other swordsman. She had an advantage over the monster though; her range and speed. Thanks to her special Templar sword, she backed up a bit and slashed at the skeleton. But the bastard blocked her hit. She took out her orbment and used her arts.

"Orbal arts: Air strike!" Wind came out of the orbment and the skeleton took a direct hit. She grinned, but was shocked to see it almost unfazed. The monster lunged its blade forward, but Ries knocked it back, just what are these things. Kevin sidestepped again, trying to get a good position to hit it with his crossbow but to no avail. He pulled out his orbment to try something.

"Orbal arts: Aqua Bleed!" This time water came out of the orbment and hit the skeleton, but just like Ries, it didn't work. "What?!" Kevin leapt back and shot at it again to little results. Sora couldn't get close enough to attack, so why not try the orbment.

"Orbal arts!" Sora took out his orbment and traced a pattern on it. From the little clock medallion, thin greyish discs shot out. When they made contact it completely obliterated the skeleton. Sora got an idea, he did the same thing to the one Kevin was dealing with and it was obliterated as well, and the same to the last one.

"Alright, we did it!" Sora exclaimed.

"Kevin" Ries started "Those monsters seemed to be unaffected by normal elements such as fire, water, air, and maybe earth. They had a weakness of time Quartz."

"Hmm… I have a theory. We must be on a totally higher plane of existence, which is why time Quartz was so effective since it is a higher Quartz. But in our 'plane' or 'world' the elements like fire have a powerful effect on monsters because it is a lower 'plane', understand." Sora nodded and Ries was… questionably understanding the topic. "It doesn't matter that much now" Kevin went on "If we really are on a higher plane, then they are not 'monsters' but 'demons'. Now I'm getting concerned about this place…"

"Well, don't be" Sora stated "I've been to a lot of crazy worlds so it isn't a surprise we're somewhere else now right?"

"I think we should keep moving" Kevin added "Wondering isn't going to get us anywhere. Be on your guard."

"Right." The three of them press forward to find a break in the path. One of the ways is guarded by a magical barrier, so it's a no go for that way. "We can't go this way" Ries pointed out "Why?"

"You're asking me?" Kevin replied. Ries sighed; he was providing all of these amazing answers, now he's practically clueless here. Seriously, what the heck…

"We should probably go the other way for now" Ries said "Since it isn't blocked."

"Okay." The three continue down the path to come across a strange golden glowing cube. "What is this?"

"It's a very beautiful stone" Ries implied "Just the way it glows makes it magical…"

Kevin picks up the stone and he can feel that it's very warm and comforting on the hands. He figured it must not be dangerous. It felt like it was beating, if it had a heart.

'_oh visitors, those with the Arca, please take this "Seal Stone" _

_back to the monument of the garden, and the seal… and the imprisoned _

_one… will be…' _

"Could you be more clear?" Kevin asked. They waited a few moments in silence until…

'_I will further unleash the Arca's power… use as you please…be careful of... him… if you do not gather _

_your powers… you will be… Forever…'_

The relic starts to glow a blue light, blinding the trio. When they can see again, they wound up back in the Garden. "What?!" Kevin exclaimed "Weren't we just in the corridors?!"

"I knew the relic was trouble from the start" Ries mumbles.

"Okay, okay" Kevin said trying to calm Ries down "Next on our agenda, this 'seal stone'… I think we need to place this on the monument."

"Why?"

"Since the monument has been our power provider, and the mysterious voice has shown us how to use these things, so why not?"

"What if a powerful demon springs out?" Sora suggested.

"Then you and Ries be ready to attack… If it is a demon, then be prepared to strike it down, got it?"

"Roger that" Sora said. Ries just nodded as the two prepared to defend themselves. Kevin holds out the golden cube. A light emits from the cube and floats over to the monument. When it gets close enough to the monument the light gets brighter and the light starts to descend to the ground. The light clears up and reveals a young girl. No older than thirteen, her blond hair going a bit past her shoulders, she looked so innocent as if she's never done anything wrong in her life. In all words summed up she was cute.

"Who's… that?" Sora asked.

"Ugh…" the girl groaned "What was that light?" She got up and opened her eyes to see Kevin in front of her. "Oh, Kevin-niisan, what are you doing here? Wait, what am I doing here if I'm supposed to be home? And why are we in a very weird place?"

"Uh… you see-

"Oh, I get it. It must be some type of dream; all I need to do is wake up." The girl tries to wake up by pinching her cheeks.

'_That's a little cute_' Ries thought. Kevin tried to explain that this wasn't a dream, but very real while Sora was lost in thought.

'_Why does she seem so familiar? I've never met her, but I feel like I know her from somewhere…_'

"Sora." Kevin cut in "Are you ok? You're zoning out."

"Oh, I uh… never mind, I'm ok."

"Anyway; Ries and Sora, this is Tita Russell. But if you were listening to Erika, then you would have known that much."

* * *

**A.N.: We're starting to get some more characters in this mysterious world of Phantasma, but what exactly will happen next? I already know, but you viewers will find out. **


	9. Chapter 1 Land of Shadows P4

**Chapter 9****: Rules?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sora no Kiseki or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to Falcom and Square Enix. I only own any OC's and part of this plot. **

**A.N.: Everyone following this story to the very end, I appreciate it. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So the problem started with the relic my mother found?" Tita asked. Kevin and Ries nodded, while Sora was still in deep thought.

"Sora" Kevin said, trying to snap him out of his daze "Are you ok? You've been zoning out a lot."

"Oh yeah I'm fine" Sora said putting on a not as genuine smile as he normally would. This whole feeling about knowing Tita felt weird and familiar to him. '_When did this happen before?' _He thought '_Meh, who cares, getting out of this place is more important. Worry about little things later Sora._'

"I don't get it" Kevin stated "We were in Grancel, right? But Tita was in Zeiss when we were brought here. All this tells me is that this isn't a coincidence. And whoever did it is in here with us."

"Oh, where are my manners?" Tita exclaimed "I didn't introduce myself properly. I'm Tita Russell. Might I ask your names?"

"I'm Sora, and this is Ries."

"I've heard of many wonderful things about you from your mother. Now I understand why your mother is so proud." Ries commented. Tita starts to blush at this.

"I-I hope my mother didn't do anything to embarrassing, she can be a little carried away at times. She's just very deep about cute people like you, Ries-san. Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say cute, since we just met, I mean: quiet and beautiful with a unique air about you."

"No words describe her better." Kevin implied.

"I agree" Sora said. Ries started to blush slightly. Earning a laugh from Kevin.

'_Graham-dono is a lot like Sora._' She thought.

"Kevin-niisan, are you looking for a way out?" Tita asked "If you are, I'd like to help."

"I'd like it best if you'd stay here."

"I want to help find a way out, please?" Kevin put this into consideration and finally gave in with a nod. Earning another 'are you serious' look from Ries. "D-despite her appearance" Kevin stammered "She was strong and stuck with everyone during the Aureole incident."

Ries let out a sigh. "Alright then, but be careful, and don't force yourself, ok?" Tita nodded.

"Great, then it's settled. We're all going together." Sora said.

"But be careful, or your mother will have my head on a silver platter." Kevin mumbled. The group of four went back into the circular corridors. Once they were back in the corridors, they felt different. As if something was lifted. The group proceed the same way and notice that the magical barrier is now gone.

"What's this?!" Ries pointed out, "The barrier blocking this way is now gone!"

"How's that possible, all we did was free Tita."

"M-maybe" Tita started "In order to keep going, we had to meet a 'rule' and the 'rule' was to free me probably, and when the 'rule' was accomplished, the barrier was taken down."

"Hmm… The reasoning to that fits" Kevin stated "But the fact that someone is laying down rules doesn't seem to make sense."

"Well, it doesn't matter" Sora said "Maybe this entire place has a rule, and we have to accomplish these rules so that we can get out. But so far so good. Let's keep moving." They continue to walk on to find a golden diagram on the ground. Figuring it's like the blue one the group step on it and wind up in a different corridor similar to the first one.

"How long does this place go on for?" Kevin asked "This extra dimensional space is completely different from the space caused by the four towers."

"Um, is it just me" Ries said "But, anyone else notice the airship?" Kevin peered over the ledge to find a familiar airship docked on the lower levels of the corridors. It was the airship Aserlys!

"What's the Aserlys doing here?!" Tita gasped.

"What?" Ries asked.

"During the Aureole incident, that ship was with us too. But what's it doing in a place like this?" Kevin responded. Sora and Ries give their confirmation nods. "We should check out the ship."

The party walks down the corridor a bit further before running into a much smaller monument similar to the one back in the garden. "Kevin, this monument might be of use. Why don't we try the cube?" Sora suggested. Well it was true, the monument before definitely was of use. Maybe this one was to. Kevin held out the cube and the cube began to glow. Soon the mini monument glowed in unison of the cube. The cube stopped glowing. Now the monument was glowing on its own.

"So this is what the monument meant by saying 'unleashing my brethren'…" Kevin said. The group decides to take advantage of this monument by making a few more Quartz. Balancing out healing/support with offensive types. Balancing out the magic you can do is vital to them getting out of this world. (In my opinion, it's true for any game. Regardless.) The group continues down the corridor using the teleport spots to get to unreachable spots until they got to the place where the Aserlys was parked. (Different floors.)

"Up close, the ship is even more beautiful" Ries commented.

"This ship easily surpasses any airship that has existed so far" Tita pointed out as a matter-o-factly.

"Are there people aboard" Sora wondered "Because it feels abandoned…"

"Maybe we should have a look" Kevin said, jumping off the ledge onto the edge of the ship. Sora followed in suit along with Ries and Tita.

They enter the ship to find it just like how Sora said. Completely abandoned, no people at all. However the ship seemed to be in top condition. No signs of a struggle, just as if everyone left in order. Kevin went to the engine room and felt the engine, which was cold, as if it hasn't been used in a long time. It was in top condition to, but it just refused to start. "Maybe there's some kind of 'rule' at work here" Ries suggested "Something beyond our own comprehension."

"Why don't we try the captain's room?" Tita suggested. Kevin nodded in agreement and proceeded to the captain's room. When they get to the captain's room, they find another summon cube sitting on the captain's seat. Kevin picks up the cube and wonders how to get back to the garden. Kevin pulled out the cube and started poking it.

"What are you doing?!" Ries gasped "That device could explode or something?! You shouldn't play with it!"

"Oh relax" Kevin sighed as he continued to fiddle with the Arca "Nothing bad will happen."

"Hmph" Ries sighed in defeat. Kevin pushed a square on the cube inward and a diagram popped up. Kevin jumped with surprise at first, and then took another look at the cube. It showed many circles in a series of webs. Most of them were covered with static but 2 were not. Kevin sees the image of the stone monument back at the Garden. Kevin touches it, to everyone's surprise they were transported back right in front of the monument. "That's new" Ries pointed out "I guess we can teleport now."

"With the Arca" Kevin said amazed "And you said poking at it was going to be bad." Ries once again sighed in defeat. He was right, and she was wrong. In layman's terms of course. "Now, time to see what comes out of this seal stone."

"Would someone probably come out of that stone?" Tita wondered "Since I came out of one like that."

"Maybe another Tita will pop out" Ries joked. With this Tita gives a very worried look and gets scared. She didn't want to meet another her! "Oh it's ok!" Ries continued "If another you comes out, I'll just take one of you with me." Now Sora gives his 'are you serious?' look to Ries. Anyway, Kevin holds out the stone, it starts to glow, floats up, and slowly descends just like before. The light clears up to reveal someone in an army uniform. Just by looking at this person knew that they meant business, were determined, and held a high rank.

"Alright men! Status report!" She barked. When she lifted her head to see the group she gives a more confused look. "I need a conformation on this being a dream or illusion before we celebrate this reunion." She asked calmly.

"Julia" Kevin said "This is not a dream, but this isn't the time for a celebration either. Sora, Ries, this is Julia Schwarz, head of the royal guard." Kevin then briefly explains the current situation to Julia. "And were you also surrounded by a white light sometime around last night?"

"If you mean as if just now, then yes" Julia responded "I was on the Aserlys when the light came. Now I worry for my subordinates since according to you, no one was aboard. If it's alright with you, I'd like to join the search team."

"That would be an honor, since you are the best swordsman in the younger generation of the army."


	10. Chapter 1 Land of Shadows P5

**Chapter 10****: Benuu & Schwarzritter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sora no Kiseki or Kingdom Hearts; they belong to their rightful owners. I only own part of this plot and any OC's. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I don't believe this" Julia stated. They were back at the Aserlys, to find the ship completely abandoned. No one was aboard except our five heroes. "My crew isn't here…"

"Don't worry Julia" Sora said "I'm pretty sure they're ok. What I think we should do now is move on."

"Sora's right" Kevin stated "If we want to get out of this world and back to your crew, we'll need to move ahead." The group gets off and continues down the corridor to find four strange statues. "Statues? I didn't know this place had a thing for architecture."

"I don't think these are regular statues." Ries said, pointing to one, which was vibrating, then looked to find another doing the same thing, then another, and then the final one. Ries readied her sword and hacked one away with one swipe. The group was expecting to see the statue either crumble or do nothing at all. But instead it disappeared in a puff of red smoke, just like the other demons here. Julia readied her rapier, Tita pulled out her mini orbal cannon, Kevin prepared with his crossbow and Sora summoned his Keyblade. Now some more skeleton demons come out and the group proceeds to fight them off.

The groups easily scare them off and destroy the statues, and everyone calms a bit. "How come I wasn't able to sense the monster's coming?" Julia asked.

"Oh, they're not monsters" Sora replied "They're demons."

"Right. And only people of the church can sense demons." Ries added.

"Does that mean you can sense demons to Kevin?" Sora asked. Kevin nodded. His attention was fixated on something ahead.

"Do you smell that Ries? It reeks of decay- no, it reeks of netherworld. It's just floating around in the air…"

"So you think there might be a demon up ahead?" Tita asked worried. Again Kevin nodded and continued ahead, knowing what dangers lie ahead. Sora follows with Ries and Julia next to him. Tita takes in a deep breath and catches up. Once they reach a wide platform a strange red, glowing circle sprouts up from the ground. Kevin and Ries ready their weapons since they know it's a monster. Since the other three trust them, they decide to do the same. What sprouts from the circle is a strange statue demon wrapped in a gold bubble, accompanied by four statue demons. "W-what is that?!"

_Music: Sora no Kiseki Genuine Devil_

"It's a devil known as Benuu: Boatman of the river styx. He who guides the souls of the dead into the other world" Ries replies "One of the 77 devils of the bible."

"I don't believe the day would come to stare a devil down in the face" Kevin said "But come on! We'll show it the powers of the servants of the Goddess!" And with this they proceed to fight. The statues begin to vibrate, charging up a beam of some kind. Sora, Ries and Julia go for an up-close offensive attack on Benuu while Kevin and Tita go for a more at a distance approach. Ries attempts a Templar slash, but her sword is blocked off by the bubble, and she's sent flying back. Lucky for her she (somewhat) lands on her feet. Unfortunately she was flung into the path of one statue that finished charging up their attack. It fired a strange pink beam from its mouth, she braced herself.

"Orbal arts: Earth Guard." Kevin held out his orbment in Ries's direction. A shield of stone surrounded Ries, protecting her from injury. The attack finished and the barrier went away. Ries went off trying to attack the statues this time. She hacked at one of the statues, but it only was scratched. Not what she was hoping for.

"Orbal arts: Soul Blur!" Julia pulled out her orbment and white discs came out from it and hit one of the statues. It hacked at it, dividing the statue into a few bits before disappearing in a puff of red smoke. Benuu went ramming through, almost squashing Sora and Tita. Tita fired her orbal cannon a big projectile that managed to penetrate the shield, hurting the demon a bit.

"Orbal arts!" Sora pulled out his orbment, traced another pattern on it, and watched as a black vortex like attack struck the demon with a lot of force.

"Nice Dark Matter strike Sora!" Kevin responded "Even though you don't know what you're doing with it, you seem to be making some good progress."

"Thanks," was all Sora could say. It was true, he just got this thing today and he was already doing some serious damage with it. Could he make barriers like Kevin could? Oh well, he'll try it out when he gets the chance. Tita pulls out her orbment and fires soul blur on another statue, causing it to be destroyed. Kevin decides it's time to get serious. He holds out his crossbow and fires a dark projectile at another statue, shattering it completely. Just one left, the one Ries was brutally attacking, while trying to avoid Benuu's weird tongue. Ries delivered the final blow to the statue, and now all of our fighters had their undivided attention on the demon.

"Orbal arts: Dark Matter!" Kevin held out his orbment and did exactly what Sora did to the demon, but it was much stronger and had more effect. With that, the yellow bubble shield melted away in a weird sickening green slime, revealing its body. Ries lunged her blade out and struck the creature with a lot of power. A medium size cut was visible on its torso. Julia went in and jabbed at the thing with her rapier, puncturing its torso again. Sora threw his keyblade at it like a boomerang hitting it once one way and again another way forming an 'X' on its chest and Tita fired her cannon shattering the stone armor. Once again the armor melted away, this time revealing a soft squishy inside. "Goodbye" Kevin said. He fired another dark arrow into the squishy part in its chest, causing the demon to disappear in a puff of red light.

"Finally, it's over" Sora said.

"It was pretty strong" Tita commented.

"And we somehow managed to beat it." Kevin finished.

"Very excellent, I'd expect no less from you" spoke a familiar voice. The man in jet-black armor appeared in front of them, blocking the path forward.

"I remember you" Ries exclaimed "You're the one we saw before we were transported here."

"You! What is your name?" Julia demanded, "Seeing as to how you have ties to this place."

"To ask for another's name you should always out of politeness give your own first, Royal Elite Guard High Captain, Major Julia Schwartz." He replied sardonically.

"You must've done your research before all of this began, am I right?" Kevin asked "Tell us about the devil we just fought and this place as a matter of fact!"

"Oh please, I'm just here to give you a little present is all" The masked soldier continued, tossing a summon cube to Kevin. He catches it and looks at him suspiciously. "What? Consider that a gift from me to you. By the way, your trials have just begun, so you shouldn't fall into the pit of despair just yet."

Ries without warning attempts to attack our mystery soldier (or in my case 'stalker') but he easily pulls out his sword and knocks her back with ease. "A very good attack, worthy of acknowledgement" he went on "But not nearly as impressive as your sister." Kevin and Ries both gasp at this. "This banquet of despair within Phantasma is just the beginning. I suggest you keep on struggling futilely in the abyss of trials, for if you do not, the 'King' will not be happy." A magic circle appears under the knight.

"Are you planning on running away?" Julia asked.

"Since I'm in such a generous mood," He went on, completely ignoring Julia "I'll introduce myself. My name is Schwarzritter. Servant and defender of the great 'King' of Phantasma." With that, he leaves using the circle summoned as a means of teleporting. With Schwarzritter gone, all of their answers gone with him. What did he mean by 'pit of despair'? It made zero sense to Kevin. Considering no other options available, he uses the Arca to send them back to the Garden to see what would come out of the stone.

Once back at the Garden, Kevin holds out the stone in front of the monument, it glows, floats over and slowly descends revealing a boy with short silver hair. The way he looked was calm and collected. In any circumstance, he seemed to be the type to point things out quickly and effectively.

"Riku!" Sora exclaimed.

The boy lifted his head to see Sora and a few other people he didn't recognize. "Sora? What's going on here?" Riku asked. Sora told Riku everything that had happened so far, where they were, and how they got there. "I see. This is going to be hard isn't it? And what were you thinking? Tagging along with people you just met. So like you sometimes."

"H-hey!" Sora exclaimed "Don't try blaming this whole mess on me now! If you were in my position you'd do the same thing!"

"Well, whatever. Point being, we're here now. Any suggestions?"

"Well, how about introductions" Julia replied.

"I'm Riku. But you should know that from my friend Sora here."

"Well I'm Kevin."

"My name is Ries."

"I'm Tita."

"And I am Julia."

"Ok, now that we're all acquainted, how about we get back down to business" Sora suggested "Why don't we start from where we left off?"

"Excellent idea Sora. That should be where we fought that demon. There was a blue monolith close by, so we can use that as a checkpoint. Sounds fair enough." Kevin pulled out the Arca and pressed the square, revealing the map and taking them to where they need to go. When they reach the end of the section they find another glowing diagram, just like before. Riku even realized he had an orbment which he never had before until now; just like Sora. Except his requires two slots for time Quartz. Some were even filled for him.

"So this is where we need to go?" Riku asked. Sora nodded. "Ok then, let's go."

"Alright, here we go." The group walked onto the strange diagram and were off. When they could see again, they were back in the capital city of Grancel.

"Are we back?" Sora asked.

"I think we are since everything looks to be normal" Kevin said.

"Hooray! We did it!" Tita exclaimed.

"Um... I don't think we're back..." Ries said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Since when did this town get gates like that?" Ries pointed out. The others turned around to find a black gate with the Liberl country symbol on each of the doors.

"No!" Julia exclaimed. She ran ahead to find all of the streets teeming with more demons. "This is impossible, how can they re-create this entire town! It doesn't make sense!"

* * *

**A.N.: ATTENTION READERS! Next chapter will have more characters (REJOICE!) And I will now ask for a vote (ends when I put up new chapter). I need a team of four for next chapter, and two characters will need to remain back at the Garden. Characters who can't be changed: Kevin and Ries. Interchangeable characters:**

**Tita Russell**

**Julia Schwarz**

**Sora**

**Riku**

**Any two will do. Either PM me or put it in reviews. But if you want to see the characters of your choice, you MUST do this.**


	11. Chapter 2:Royal City in another World P1

**Chapter 11****: Royal Capital in another World**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sora no Kiseki and Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their original owners. I only own part of this plot and any OC's.**

**A.N.: Since I have received no votes, I'll have to choose the characters. But don't worry, your author has planned this ahead of time so no worries. (Yippy!)**

* * *

The plan was simple. Some people stayed back at the Garden while the others continued forward. Only a group of four is to proceed. That means two stayed back. Everyone voted for Tita to stay at the Garden for a while, and Sora volunteered to stay with her. So now that the matter of groups was resolved, they can keep going.

At the Garden Sora and Tita sat by the pond. Tita was showing Sora how to use his orbment. "See Sora? You now know how to use all the arts you can access for now." Sora scratched the back of his head. "Don't tell me it went over your head!"

"Uh… Of course not?! It's very simple, but I doubt I'll be able to remember everyone..."

"Don't worry; I still get a little nervous when I pull out my orbment. So you're not the only one."

"Oh, but you seem so professional, why?"

"Where I was raised, we learn a lot about orbal technology, especially recent ones. Um, Sora? Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away." He replied.

"How'd you get a weapon like that?"

"You mean my Keyblade? Well… Why do you ask?"

"Oh, because my friend has one of those too."

"Really?! What's his name?"

"Roxas."

Sora thought for a moment about the name. It wasn't ringing any bells. "Never heard of him, but if he's your friend, he must be a really good one. I'd love to meet him. "

"Yeah, he is. And I think you guys would make good friends."

* * *

In the 'capital', the others had their hands full. How were they going to traverse through the streets if demons were roaming around? Julia suggested going and checking the castle area. All they had to do was get past a few demons. Since they were in the south block, the castle lying beyond the north block, the way to the west and east block were protected by barriers. The only thing they had to do was fight any demons that stood in their way. The demons looked like soldiers with bronze armor. Simple sounding, but they could never be too sure.

"Have any suggestions?" Ries asked.

"Well, charging through is the only thing that seems the most reasonable now." Kevin pointed out.

"But if we charge in," Riku said "We have to do it quickly."

"He's right," Julia said "If we don't hurry, something could go terribly wrong." Kevin put thought into these ideas.

"To make this work, we'll need to run from fights we can get out of easily." Everyone nodded in consent. They were going to run for it. Avoiding any situation possible. Riku was the first one off with Julia, followed by Ries and finally Kevin. Also utilizing combat skills. Since Riku's 'Way to the dawn' Keyblade had similar range to Julia's rapier, they'll be the front assault. While the other two supports from behind and/or afar. As they rushed through, the little knights fell with one fell swoop from either Riku or Julia.

As they reached the castle gates, they were confronted by more little knights with a big golden knight leading them. "End of the road I guess." Riku said. They rushed into the battle. These guys were a bit tougher since they were in a big group. But not too much of a problem. They all fell with ease, since they had a weakness for time arts, and the group's improvising.

When they get to the front of the castle, it had a strange golden barrier in front of the gates. "So we really are still stuck in this world. Phantasma was it?"

"Looks like we won't be able to enter, let's try doing another sweep of town." Ries suggested.

"But the ways to the other sections are all blocked off."

"Maybe not," Kevin spoke up "Maybe beating those knights opened one of the paths. Completing the rule." Back at the southern block, the barrier to the eastern block was gone. "Looks like I was right. There was a rule."

"Shall we then?" Ries asked. The group walked into the eastern block to find it in a similar condition as the other two blocks. The grand fighting arena had a similar barrier in front of the door, so it was a no-go thing. At least for now. But the Erebonian embassy was the only place up for search. Erebonia is another country in the Zumerian continent. It is much larger than Liberl. They went to war over ten years ago. The people of Liberl banded together and won through their quick and decisive thinking in the army. Of course, in any war, there were casualties (_Hint on a new story_).

Anyway, the group walks into the embassy only to be ambushed by some weird assassin demons. No way to run. Riku goes in for a swipe but is easily blocked and countered with a double swipe. Riku easily sidesteps the first, only to be nicked with the second. '_Damn…_' he thought as he continued to fight. These guys were good, but not good enough. Riku took in a deep breath and a strange dark blue fire shot out of his keyblade and impaled the demon, destroying it.

Watching Ries and the other assassin fight was like watching a gracious knight fight against a ruthless ninja. Since these knights fell quickly, Ries won with no injury and the same could be said for Julia. Kevin on the other hand, had slightly more difficulty keeping up and remaining at a distance. So he got up close, kicked off the demon, and while he was backing away he fired arrows at the demon. _(He uses an orbal crossbow. People with these types of weapons don't need to reload because they are magic bullets in a way.) _The demon was destroyed when he landed.

"Is everyone alright?" Kevin asked.

"I'll be alright," Ries stated "But I think Riku was injured."

"Don't worry, it's just a scratch." Riku said, bringing his hand to his side to cover up the wound.

"But still, to be on the safe side." Kevin started. He pulled out his orbment and held it out facing Riku. "Orbal arts: Tear." A drop of 'water' went onto Riku's wound and the cut closed up. Leaving nothing but a small scar and a tear through his shirt. Was that healing magic? Riku could only assume. Well, whatever the case, the wound stopped hurting, so it was good enough for him. Maybe he needs to trust people more like Sora can. But who would he be fooling? It just wasn't him to be as open as his friend.

"We should probably check the entire embassy, for clues," Ries suggested "I think splitting up is a good way to start."

"I agree." Riku added.

Kevin thought about it for a moment. Splitting up meant covering more ground and finding things quicker, however, the possibility of divide and conquer and the six of them were already divided enough. He couldn't live with himself if someone got hurt on his watch. "I'm sorry Ries, but I'm gonna have to say no. Not because your idea is bad, but because of the dangers it holds. What if one of the groups is ambushed by the enemies? Like that black knight?"

"Black knight?!" Riku exclaimed.

"I thought we told you about it on your fill in on the situation. He's that guy in the jet-black armor." Riku nodded in conformation. "Good, I suggest we search all over upstairs, we can split up, but we need to be on the same floor, clear?" Ries sighed in confusion and defeat. That last argument made little to no sense.

The group searched the bottom floor for any clues. They checked all rooms in detail. And I mean IN DETAIL.

The group headed upstairs to try and find anything else that might help them. They gave the top floor a sweep through the bedrooms, living areas and finally the private study. There they found another glowing cube.

"Another one?" Julia asked.

"Looks like it." Kevin responded.

"Well, we can't waste another second," Ries said calmly "We have to release who's ever inside so we can keep going."

"She's right, we can't just waist our time here…" Riku replied. Kevin nodded in agreement and pulled out the cube. He pushed the spot he pressed last time to reveal the diagram. Now a circle had an image of Grancel on it. Kevin pressed the one with the Garden in the image and the group was whisked away back to the Garden to be greeted by the smiling faces of Sora and Tita.

"What are you guys so cheery about?" Kevin asked.

"Oh nothing much." Sora stated.

"Ok then… We found another cube. Let's head over to the monument and use it so we can keep going."

"What, why?" Kevin explained to Sora why they couldn't go on because of the rules strewn about the world. "Oh… So this cube is the rule then huh? Then let's get this show on the road!"

The group of six went to the front of the monument and held out the cube. It did its little light show trick where it floated up and came back down, but as a person. This person was kinda like Julia in the whole 'army dept.' But he was different. Somewhat of a big guy dressed in a purple-black uniform. He carried around a big sword along his waist. He had dark brown hair. Overall, he was pretty intimidating looking dude. "WHERE HAVE YOU-," He barked, which almost made Sora jump a bit. At least in Sora's view, it was an almost jump. Whoever this guy was, he was a serious dude.

"Why are you jumping for?" Riku asked callously.

"I was not-

"You were… We all saw it. Don't have to admit or deny anything." Sora remained absolutely silent. He was too embarrassed to talk about it. He simply looked away in irritation. No one had anything to say about it. "Quit being indenial!"

"Oh shut it… You're no help…"

"Not that this hasn't been fun," Kevin finally broke in "But last time I checked we had a mission to do here."

"Thank you for cutting in," Sora said "I just don't believe you sometimes Riku…" Now his attention was back to his friend.

'_So much for that.' _Kevin thought.

"Don't worry," Riku replied, "I'm sure you're not the only goofball we know."

"He's right, there are others." The man broke in. The two friends have almost forgotten why they were standing around for.

"Oh sorry… I don't even know your name." Sora replied sincerely.

"My name is Mueller Vander. I am from the Erebonian empire with my… companion." Somehow 'companion' didn't fit right with Sora. He figured they're at odds with each other, but still were friends. He really didn't want to think about it that much before 'certain' thoughts slipped in.

After explaining the situation to Mueller, he came up with the resolve to help get out of the strange world. Now they had to figure out how to split this up again. Kevin and Ries would lead (again) and this time takes Sora and Tita with them. They used the cube to teleport back to the south block.

"So where do we go now?" Sora asked.

"Maybe there was a barrier lifted nearby when we released Mueller."

"Hmm? Maybe. Why don't do a sweep of the areas we do have? That way, we can see if anything changed."

"Um, something did change," Ries cut in "Wasn't it just daytime?" The duo looked around to notice that it was no longer daytime, but late noon.

"Huh?!" Kevin exclaimed, "Something definitely changed alright! That must mean another door is open if the environment is like this. Come on." With that, Kevin lead the group around town to the harbor near the western block. At the harbor was a very familiar airship docked.

"Isn't that the Mountain Lion?" Tita asked.

"Yes it is. But what's it doing here?" Kevin answered.

"Probably the same reason the Aserlys was in the Jade Corridor." Ries responded, "Maybe we could get more information if we went inside."

Kevin went up to the airship and tried to open the only entrance to find it locked. "It won't open."

"Then how are we supposed to get inside?"

"Let's try that warehouse over there since it's the only other place here." Kevin suggested, pointing to a warehouse close by. The group walked into the warehouse to find it empty. "Wait," Kevin replied holding his hand up to stop the group. Ries didn't need to be told why because she already had her Templar Sword ready.

Weird blue slug like demons appeared in front of them, making Sora and Tita ready themselves for a battle. "Seriously?" Sora asked.

"Oh, enough of this," Ries said. She pulled out her bible and began saying "I call upon the power of the heavens, to help us in this fight," A glowing circle formed under Ries and a blue circle came from the bible. Over her appeared an angel that was dressed like a knight with a sword. The angel was charging up an attack with its blade. "Heaven Strike!" Ries exclaimed. The angel released the power in the form of lightning bolts, striking the demons with full force. They were destroyed on contact.

"That was awesome!" Sora exclaimed "Since when could you do that?!"

"I've always been able to do that, but I just chose not to do it until now…"

Kevin went up to whatever was left of the area the monsters. There was a small crater in the ground now. In the crater something sparkled. Kevin slid down into the hole and picked it up. It was a key to the Mountain Lion's door. He climbed out of the crater and walked backed to the Mountain Lion with the others catching up behind. He used the key to unlock the door and went inside. Inside, he went to the captain's room to find a cube on a watchtower only accessible by ladder.

Without thinking twice he went up the ladder to get the cube. Ries and the others just watched him go up. He grabbed the cube and climbed right down. "Got another cube."  
Kevin said.

"And…" Ries asked sarcastically.

"Whoever in this cube can probably open another barrier." He pulled out the Arca of Recluse and used it to send them back to the Garden. Once everyone was gathered around the blue monument. Kevin held out the cube as it did it's usual summoning routine and out came a girl. Everything about her appearance just screamed typical tomboy. She wore a green tee under a darker green vest with a tan skirt. She had short blue hair wearing a cap that had the name 'Capua' on it in red letters. She was equipped with an orbal gun. Not like Gilbert's but still the same concept.

She sighed as if she was in defeat. "How am I supposed to get this done when it's closing time and if it's all the way near- Huh?" She looked up at the group in utter astonishment.

"Hi Josette." Kevin said. She remained absolutely silent in her surprise. "Must be something else to see us here with you."

"I give up…" She finally gave in.

Kevin told Josette what was happening and where they were. He didn't leave out a single detail and practically emphasized all key points. Which are the parts about Phantasma itself and the people they're against.

When Kevin finished, Josette looked at the crowd and noticed Mueller and three faces she didn't recognize. "Who are you guys?" She asked.

"Well, I'm Riku. This is my friend Sora, and she is Ries. Aren't you going to return the favor?"

"Oh! I'm Josette Capua. I'm the manager of my family's shipping company."

"And what has the brat been up to in the past six months." Mueller commented.

"I thought you wouldn't call me that anymore. Talk about a grudge."

"It's not a grudge if it's mere truth."

"Did I miss something?" Ries asked.

"It's uh… complicated." Kevin said.

"I think they know each other," Sora mumbled to Ries, "It would explain a lot."

"Where should we check now?" Julia asked, stepping between the feuding Erebonians. (Yes, Josette and Mueller are both Erebonian.)

"I would say do another sweep of town," Kevin started "But let's think of the places that we haven't been."

"The castle is one," Julia pointed out, "There's also the sewers. Hmm…"

"Why not that place in the eastern block?" Riku stated "It still had a wall around it."

"The Grand Arena?" Tita asked "We could try there."

"We could, however it just screams trap." Kevin said "There might be a pretty powerful demon lurking inside." Kevin knew, in this place, there's no easy way through.

* * *

**A.N.: We're nearing a very important part of this story. I apologize for not getting this Chapter done sooner. I've been busy with a research paper and other school projects. Not to mention other ideas for new Fanfiction and the continuation of this plot. Anyway, I'm done ranting to you guys for now. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 2:Royal City in another World P2

**Chapter 12: ****Dark Bringers Rise**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sora no Kiseki/Trails in the Sky or Kingdom Hearts. They all belong to their original owners. I only own part of this plot and any OC's.**

**A.N.: Sorry if I haven't been able to put this chapter up. I've had many complications just to get this chapter up. Not to mention many events that I've been doing. I'm not saying what because you all want to read this story more than to read about my personal life. Enjoy! This chapter is just a simple fight.**

* * *

The party of Kevin, Ries, Sora, and Josette were in the audience area of the Grand Arena in the copy of Grancel. From this point you could see the entire battlefield from the angle they were at. Where the two teams would enter and duke it out for number one.

"We need to take a closer look," Kevin finally said, "I think we'll need to get lower and-

"Have you lost your mind?!" Josette exclaimed, "Who knows what could happen?! Something bad could happen…"

"Yes, but I can guarantee you that we have been in a bunch of deadly situations before and came out with only a few cuts and bruises. We have to see if there's something important, if you're scared we'll take you right back to the Garden and take someone else can take your place."

"Hmph, fine…" Josette groaned bitterly in defeat. To be honest, she wanted to go back to the Garden very badly. But she didn't want to feel worthless. Her only weapon was a simple Orbal gun with a few tricks and her arts. Her orbment set up made her perfect for applying buffers to the party. And she could deal some damage with her arts too. Not as good as Kevin, but still ok. And the sad part is, Sora was even better at arts than she was. He barely touched an orbment in his life, so how was that even possible?

The party entered through the red entrance of the field, since it was the only way open, and scanned the area. It seemingly was deserted. Until a few red circles came to greet them on the other side. The gates behind them closed up tight. The group readied there weapons, prepared for a fight. Out came a few knights, ready with blades and lances. They charged in for a full fight. Sora handled like two or three of them at once in a typical sword fight. Ries decided to take the arts approach by firing Soul Blurs at them since they were weak to Time arts. Josette followed a similar approach. Kevin took the physical offensive along with Sora by firing arrows at the unattended ones. The Demon Knights fell pretty fast with their efficient divide and conquer method.

The party returned to a previous formation and waited for something else to happen. Another group of red circles had appeared and the party prepared for another fight. "It's time for round two. Be on your guard." Kevin said.

"Well they can bring it on!" Josette said enthusiastically.

"That's the spirit!" Sora commented.

"It's good to keep a focused mind in a fight," Ries said, "The Goddess rewards those who are prepared. While the others are left in the dust."

Out of the red circles in the ground came out different monsters that the group hadn't seen around. Some of them were strange silver floating blobs with red scales on parts of its body (Grimoire). While the others looked like young girls without legs with creepy wet hair over their faces and scrawny arms. And they had a golden amber glow around them (Banshees).

Josette fired a shot at one of the Banshees. It worked, but didn't do much damage to them unlike Kevin's arrows or Tita's cannon. Speaking of Kevin, he was striking foes down with a few shots from his bow. Of course they wouldn't stay down. Sora fired a Dark Matter at a Grimoire and simply destroyed it with ease. Ries was probably doing the most damage by taking the physical approach, hacking away at them like they were nothing.

'_Okay, I'm through playing games._' Kevin thought. He made the end of his crossbow sharp as a blade and seemingly disappeared. In reality, he was moving extremely fast. Everything in his point of view was stopped and in grey while he was the only thing in color. Since he couldn't keep it this way for long, he quickly dashed around, using the tip of his crossbow as a blade to repeatedly hack at the demons. When he could be seen again he had his crossbow slung over his shoulder and shouted "Death Punisher!" Underneath the demons strange diagrams appeared under them. A second later, spears came shooting up out of the diagrams, destroying the enemies.

"What was that?!" Sora exclaimed practically flabbergasted at what he just witnessed, "That was amazing!"

"Eh. Nothing much. Just a bit something I've been holding back."

That last comment got Josette thinking, '_What else is he holding back?_' But her thoughts were quickly disrupted by a tense feeling coming from Kevin and Ries when the duo prepared themselves, with Sora and Josette following in suit. It was very quiet and calm to Sora and Josette, but to Kevin and Ries, there was a horrid presence in the air. Not a bad as Benuu, but still it was foul. And it was coming out on the other side of the arena. Then the gigantic red diagram appeared.

_Music: Sora no Kiseki: Genuine Devil_

It was accompanied by four very small diagrams. First out came four small flaming skulls (Scar faces). And the big one came out a gigantic mechanical centaur with two lance-like blades for battle. You could tell it was mechanical by simply looking at it. The body was composed primarily of a dark silvery metal (Dark Bringer).

Ries moved in for a simple slash from her Templar sword to one of the scar faces. It was destroyed easily, but before it disappeared, it exploded in suicidal retaliation. Ries quickly jumped back.

"Orbal arts: Lost Mobius!" Kevin said. A bigger, more powerful version of Dark Matter appeared around the remaining scar faces and pulled them in to the arts epicenter. When they made it to the middle of the art they were destroyed in seconds from being compressed underneath the spell.

"Orbal arts: Earth Lance!" Josette said. A few jagged pillars of rock came shooting up from under the Dark Bringer, slightly damaging it.

Sora had been switching between using arts such as Soul Blur and Aqua Bleed and going in directly for a few slashes. They had the time to upgrade their Quartz for an upcoming battle like this, but didn't have a lot of sepith choices to choose from since the demons normally dropped Mirage, Time, and Space. But barely any Fire and Earth. They gave the higher level Fire/Earth Quartz to the attackers since equipped Quartz also help you with battles slightly, and the other Quartz to the offensive magic people just to increase their arsenal.

Ries had moved to the other end of the field and started glowing a yellowish aura and Ries held her Templar sword perpendicular to the ground. She released the power and did a vicious Templar slash that hit the Dark Bringer from all that distance.

Kevin rushed up to the mechanical centaur and kicked off of it. He fired multiple arrows into its chest. Thanks to Josette for casting the buffer Ra Forte to the whole party, it had more power than it normally would. The explosion from the arrows crippled the Dark Bringer enough for Sora, Ries and Josette to do a few strikes with their weapons. Kevin held out his crossbow and said, "You are done!" He fired a seemingly normal projectile at the demon. When it made contact with it, the projectile exploded and the demon faded in swirls of red clouds.

The group sighed in relief as they put away their weapons and the gates opened. Where the Dark Bringer had been, there was now another Seal Stone. Kevin held out his hand in quiet triumph and took his prize with dignity. He pulled out the Arca and used the instant transmission feature to head back to the Garden.

Back at the Garden, everyone had gathered around to see who would come out of the stone. Kevin held out the stone so it could do its little magic trick. The young man had raven black hair and a pair of cool amber eyes to go with his gentle stare, which can turn into a deadly one with the right provocation. He wore a rib high white jacket with a night black Tee underneath. Over his left shoulder he wore an amber piece of armor Around his neck he wore a simple silver necklace. He had a pair of neat blue jeans on wrapped with a belt and a small pouch around his waist. His jeans were tucked into his black and white boots. Unlike his sister, Estelle, he had a more calm air to him and was much faster. But he was a quick thinker and reactor. He enjoys reading books of many kinds. Skills like his are unique. He tends to keep his sister out of messy situations the best he is Joshua Bright.

"I don't believe it…" Josette muttered.

"Well, well. Look who finally decides to show up." Kevin joked.

But the instant the boy heard those voices he jumped back, ready for a fight. "Estelle!" He shouted, "Be ready for a- fight?" He looked at the crowd of familiar and unfamiliar faces. "Kevin? What's going on? I should be near Crossbell right now? With Estelle?"

"Well Joshua, you see…" Kevin explained everything that had happened so far to Joshua Bright so he can assess the situation properly. They even got introductions out of the way.

"Sorry for giving you guys a start," He said "I just saw the light coming, and then heard your voices a second later, I naturally reacted. But I'm here to help. Just tell me what I can do and I'll do it. By the way, is Estelle here yet?"

"No…" Kevin said, "Though she might be still in a cube."

"But look on the bright side," Josette said, "Now you have more time to hang out with me. A-and everyone else of course!"

"Ha ha, I'll think about it. But when we take a break. But there's just something about this place that doesn't feel right."

"You feel it too?" Sora asked "It feels like we've been being watched and followed."

"I agree with Sora," Riku said, "That knight's been following us for a while."

* * *

**A.N.: Any guesses on to what happens next? Any team suggestions? Until we meet again, farewell.**


	13. Chapter2P3:Royal City inanother world

**Chapter 13: The Castle at Dusk **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sora no Kiseki or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their original owners. I only own part of this plot and any OC's.**

* * *

Now that Joshua has been released from the seal stone, in the Phantasma's Grancel, is now night time. The party of Kevin, Ries, Julia and Joshua finally can proceed to the castle of the capitol. "Now it's time," Julia said as they stood in front of the castle's giant, open doors.

"Yeah," Joshua said, "It'll be one of those now or never moments."

"I feel a powerful presence inside," Kevin said, "I think it's best if we kept an appropriate level of caution as we enter." The other three heads nodded in agreement. Julia was the first one to nod. When there was a powerful presence, there was most likely a seal stone.

'_Sit tight Klaudia,_' she thought, '_We're on our way_.' They proceeded into the castle. Since it was night out and no lights could be turned on, it was very dark inside the castle. It had glorius decor to it like a small red carpet at every door leading to a different room, a big Chandelier hanging on the roof top. Overall, a really nice castle, but it was dark and quiet so it had a more ominous feeling to it.

"Where do think we should start?" Joshua asked.  
"I'm getting serious vibes from below," Kevin stated, "So it's best if we try seeing if we can get to lower ground."  
"The royal treasury is the lowest floor I can think of." Julia said. The party went to the royal treasury only little ways from the main entrance.

"It's getting stronger," Kevin replied, "But it still must be lower..."

"You mean in the underground ruins right?" Joshua asked. Kevin nodded. Ries gave a quizzical look, while Kevin simply brushed it off by giving her an 'I'll tell you later' look. Ries pouted slightly in frustration.

They walked to the door in the back of the treasury which was a marble color with the Liberl emblem of the Gyrfalcon in the middle of a shield. Kevin and Joshua tried to open the double doors but they were locked.

Kevin sighed, "Looks like this way is a no go..."

"But there has to be something we can try," Ries said, "If the door is locked then it would need a key. Or some rule to be satisfied, whatever it may be."

"I think I know where we might find a key," Julia said, "Near Her Majesty's living estates in the castle."

"It would make the most sense," Joshua agreed, "She did have the key with her the first time we went down."

"Alright, it's worth a shot."Kevin said. Honestly, he was running low on ideas and was pretty much open to anything that made sense. It was also getting harder to concentrate the longer he stood near the presence. '_Why do I feel so... bad? Like I'm in a nightmare. I know I'm not,_' Kevin stopped his thoughts right after that as they headed for the top of the castle. Was he really dreaming all of this? No. It just didn't feel like a dream of any kind. But he didn't have any proof of that. Except for a feeling, right?

By the time they got to the rooftop gardens of the castle, Kevin's bad feelings went away somewhat. He put his hand up to his chest and noticed something. He felt afraid AND a little sad. But those feelings grew smaller and smaller. But a shrill cry for help broke his thoughts. They rushed ahead to find Gilbert in a bit of a problem. A few Scarfaces were closing in on him and he was quivering against a wall. To tell the truth it was pretty sad to see a young man like that.

"It's kinda hurts to watch..." Joshua said, "Well Kevin, should we help the poor guy?"

Kevin was actually thinking about this before he made his final decision. He had reasons compelling each other. On the let Gilbert be attacked was: He works for Ouroboros , attacked him, Ries and Sora before this crap even started. Reasons why to keep him alive: To arrest and interrogate him for all the things he knows which is probably not a lot but still. "Alright, let's help," Kevin finally said.

The group rushed in and got rid of the demons and saved him. "Oh thank you!" he cried, "I don't know what I would've done if you didn't save me!" It was really pathetic to look at him the way he was now.

"Well, we did you a favor," Kevin stated, "So do you promise to be a good boy from now on?"

"Oh please, don't fool yourselves, I was only thanking you for saving me. Don't think for a second I'd be on your-

"Now I remember you!" Ries exclaimed you're the one who kept me from my meal. I still have unfinished business with you..." Ries readied her Templar sword and went toward Gilbert. He was back to quivering and begging for mercy.

"Ries..." Kevin said softly, "Just let him go. He isn't worth it."

Ries thought for a moment on what to do. She finally said, "Okay fine, he's free to go... For now."

"So we're going to let him go?" Joshua asked, "Just like that?"

"Well, think about this for a minute. If we let him come with us or take him into custody what would be the point of it? He'd probably wreck us anyway."

"I w-wasn't planning on going with you anyway," Gilbert said trembling, "Y-you're just making this way to easy." In a second he took off wit his tail between his legs.

"Do you think you did the right thing by letting him go..." Julia asked.

"Sometimes I ask that myself in much worse situations."

The group headed a bit higher up into the Queen's living space and searched it from top to bottom. Every room they came across was empty with nothing really inside. But they were, by far, the best rooms of this entire castle. All that was left was the Queen's actual room itself and the they got into the room, it was empty just like all the other rooms. Julia took a few steps forward.

"So it really is empty..." She said a little forlorn. She was at least hoping to run into some type of other human beings.

"Well," Kevin stated, "This is another dimension so, I doubt we'll find any other living creatures from our realm. At least, that are not our enemies." Kevin stepped up to the door that lead out to the balcony and slowly opened the door.

When he opened the door, he couldn't believe what he saw. It was a pale figure just floating there on the other side of the balcony. The balcony itself had a perfect view of the moon or sun depending on the time of day. It was quite big as well. Big enough to possibly fight on. The woman herself looked torn and beaten. Her eyes were shadowed by her hair. Her entire body was surrounded by a white glow.

"A ghost?!" Ries asked more curiously rather than scared.

* * *

**A.N.: Sorry for all you readers for not getting this up sooner. I've been a bit busy and it's been a bit hectic, so expect next chapter to be more actiony and revelation stuff. So until we meet again. **


	14. Chapter 2 Grancel in another World P4

**Chapter 14:**** The King of Shadows**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Legend of Heroes or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their original owners. I only own part of this plot and any OC's.**

**A.N.: Sorry to be a bit behind on a few things (My Hetalia Fanfic for example). For I have some writers' block troubling me. I know what I want to do for it, but I have trouble putting it into writing and explaining it. So sorry to those of you who read a bunch of my fics. Save for the new one 'Shibuya's Soul'. Well, that's all I have to say, enjoy!**

* * *

The group stared in awe as they saw a ghost before them. It was a bit ominous given the fact that the ghost simply had the appearance of a shadow, save for being grey, and it was 'night'.

"_Reach the end..._" She spoke in a weak and ominous voice, "_For... He awaits..._"

"Wait, what do you mean?" Before he could get an answer she seemingly disappeared, with something on the floor where her shadow was cast. Kevin walked over and picked it up to find a key. "A key?" Kevin thought aloud, "I guess this is what she means by 'get to the bottom'."

"The ruins are back at the royal treasury," Julia stated, "Come on!" She was first to charge of towards the basement with the other three right behind her. Once they reached the treasury, Kevin used the key to unlock the door. The doors slowly slid open on their own. Behind the doors was a small room with an elevator at the end of it.

"This should take us to the Aureole ruins, if I remember correctly." Joshua claimed as he remembered the Colonel's Coup.

"The Aureole ruins?" Ries asked, "Why does 'Aureole' sound familiar?"

"Ries... Remember what I told you," Kevin answered calmly, "The whole alternate dimension concept."

"Ah yes. Now I remember."

Kevin sighed at her realization. '_I guess she only pays attention to when food is involved_' Kevin thought to himself. "Let me check the elevator," He said taking charge. He went up to the elevator and examined the Orbal calibrator. It seemed to be in functioning order. But he really wasn't that much of a wiz when it came to Orbal powered devices. '_Where's Tita when you need her?_' He thought.

"Kevin," Joshua said, "Are you having any trouble? I could take a look if you need me too."

"Well that would be very much appreciated." He said, accepting Joshua's offer. Kevin stepped aside and let Joshua examine it.

"Well, it seems to be in working condition..."

"But the same could be said for the Aserlys. But it still couldn't fly..." Julia said.

"True. But maybe there was some type of rule, preventing it from flight until the rule is lifted." Kevin stated.

So, shall we then?" Joshua said, gesturing to the elevator. Ries and Julia walked onto it. "Ready yourselves. For we don't know what's down there..." Joshua activated the elevator and they all braced themselves as they went down to the end. The elevator they rode on was an Orbal powered mining elevator that could hold about a little over 10 people. But the elevator was going very far down. I mean VERY far. The walls were starting to be a bit darker and started having strange markings on them. But they were all the same, undecipherable markings.

When they got to the bottom a few minutes later, it was some sort of ancient ruins. But the technology looked so unfathomably advanced despite being made from 1200 years ago. There were actually lights on floating stands to reveal a corridor and a bunch of wide empty space over the railings. The floor was black with more strange markings.

"Well," Kevin started, "Let's get started."

* * *

"So, what do you think of them so far?" Schwarzritter asked a man in a black coat.

"Their performance is... predictable. However. There are a few who peak my interests."

"Oh. And mind me asking whom?"

"Give me more information on the ones on this list." The man in the black coat handed the knight a slip of folded paper. He unfolded the paper and skimmed it.

"Hmph. Is that all?"

"But of course. All others just seem very bland..."

"In that case I'll get my 'student' to work on it right away." He said with a smirk. From the shadows emerged a figure in white armor similar to Schwarzritter's. "I'd like you to meet," he paused for a brief moment as if to consider the student's name. "Licht Ritter."

"So you've decided that name?" The man asked the black knight.

"Of course. It suits my student perfectly."

* * *

The group had started to walk down the long corridor to the second chamber. "How big do you think these go on for Kevin-kun?"

"For a pretty long while Ries..." Joshua answered, "If it's anything like the real one, then we'll need to be on our guard."

"Right."

They kept walking until they got into a chamber with a circular elevator in it. The group stood on it and rode down the elevator until they reached the bottom. When they stepped out of the chamber, it was already the final floor. "Um... Is this it?" Ries asked.

"There was more to it..." Joshua replied just as confused as Ries.

"Remember Joshua," Kevin stated, "This is not the real world. There must be a reason why the ruins are not complicated. Maybe, whoever made this world wants us to go there..."

"I guess you're right." Julia said, "Are you picking up anything over there?" She pointed to the next chamber, which would be the last area of the whole ruins.

'_Now that I think about it..._' Kevin concentrated on the room ahead. But the instant he sensed a powerful demon... No, not demon, but Devil, for a brief moment. Kevin didn't know how to put his reaction into words. Well, fear is a good start. '_Was that my imagination?_' When he tried to concentrate again, it kept breaking off. "..."

"Kevin?" Julia asked, "Is everything ok?"

"Oh! Um... Yeah, it's just that I can't get a good hold on what's in there..."

"So in other words, there's something powerful in there that you can't sense because the power cuts your ability to sense it. Am I right?"

"Um... Yeah."

"Let's be careful," Ries spoke, "I can't sense anything either. And the reason might be that." The party proceeded in with caution. Not knowing what lies ahead. When they walked into the chamber, it was just a big empty space. "So, this is the end?"

"I guess so..." Joshua replied.

"So, we came down here just for nothing?"

"Not quite." Kevin responded. "Alright. Come show yourself. No use in playing mind games anymore." At that statement had everyone looking around in utter confusion.

"Heh heh... You won't let me have my fun? Shame." Spoke a voice, which caused the other three to jump, but it didn't surprise Kevin the slightest. A person sized red diagram appeared on the other side of the room. Out of the diagram appeared a mysterious person came out. It was hard to tell the gender because of the white clown mask and headdress he/she had on. Everything the person wore was a purple/black robe with two uneven red horns on the shoulders. They also had weird white hands and long black finger nails. "Pleasure to finally meet you all..." it spoke, "I am the King of this realm."

With that, everyone readied their weapons and rushed forward. They stopped at the base of the small staircase the King was standing on. "So you're this place's King?" Joshua asked.

He merely chuckled "Of course I am."

"So you're the one who trapped us here."

"Don't be ridiculous. Not all of you were meant to be here. I only have business with a few."

"A few? Then how do you explain us being here?"

"I would hate to spoil the surprise though."

"Enough!" Julia barked, "Tell us everything you have to say before we'll take it out by force!"

"Oh please. Like you could do anything in the position you're in now?"

"What are you talking about?" The King pulled out from his sleeve a Seal Stone. "What?" Julia gasped. Julia set her rapier at her side, and re took a battle position. "Looks like we've got more to force out of you."

"You need this don't you. Try and force anything out of me and I smash this Stone." The king replied calmly, but with his own sense of maliciousness. "But since I am fair, I'll give you a chance to fight for it."

"Fight for it?" Kevin asked intrigued. The Phantasma King concentrated his energy to a spot behind the group. They all turned around and noticed a giant diagram forming behind them. Out from the diagram came a devil. (You know what's coming.)

_Music: Sora no Kiseki: Genuine Devil_

The Devil was a huge floating monster with a red body with strange metallic parts decorated it's arms like armor, and face so it looked like a mask and appeared to have no eyes. "What is that?" Joshua asked.

"I hope you've been having fun with my pets." The King replied.

"So your pets are the 77 devils of the Septian bible?" Ries asked.

"Only some. I can't keep them all you know."

"Everyone," Kevin said, "Get ready. Cause here it comes!" The Devil was charging up some kind of roar. When it roared, little helpers came in. Then the fight began.

Joshua was the first to rush in for the fight, with his twin swords in hand he hacked passed a few of those skull helpers to get to the Devil. He jumped in the air and managed a few slices and blows onto it's face. But the Devil swung a fist, Joshua blocked it but was forced back to the ground, landing on his knees.

Ries and Kevin were busy taking care of the few helpers there were. Julia rushed in like Joshua to close the gap, but the Devil pounded on the ground in order to strike Joshua, who nimbly avoided the attack, but a tremor around them threw Kevin's aim off and he missed. Instead the arrow hit the Devil. It did practically nothing. Joshua had a rough landing from the slight tremor. And the only ones who were basically unaffected by the tremor were Ries and Julia. They managed to hold a steady ground. Julia proceeded forward and repeatedly stabbed the Devil. To finish her combo of stabs, she slid back, spun around to charge up the final blow, and dashed forward and dealt the final blow of her combo.

It didn't do a bunch of damage like she hoped, but it was a good start. Ries was striking down the last minion with her sword before rushing off to help against the big one. Ries attempted to strike at the Devil, but it flew off and around the three close fighters. "What's it doing?" Joshua asked. As if to answer his question, the Devil came and rammed right into the three of them and again from behind before they had a chance to recover and were knocked to the ground.

Kevin rushed up to his three allies to see if they were okay. "You guys alright?"

"Y-yes. I think so." Julia said standing up along with the others, still ready for battle, "It's just that thing is hard to take down."

"Maybe we should try another approach." Kevin offered.

"How exactly?" Ries asked. Kevin told them what to do in whispers, meanwhile the King had been watching intently on what to happen next. He seemed to be evaluating them mentally.

With the plan formulated, the group proceeded as planned. Joshua and Ries once again rushed up to the monster and hack at it with their blades. Julia and Kevin jumped back and prepared to cast arts when the duo was done with the physical attacking.

Joshua and Ries jumped out of the way, leaving room for the arts to effect. "Orbal arts: Dark Matter!" Julia and Kevin said in unison as a double Dark Matter struck the Devil with full force, leaving it extremely weakened. "Julia. You finish this." Kevin said.

Julia nodded. She twirled her rapier in her hand while chanting something, causing a blue aura to form around her. She stuck her rapier in the ground and dashed forward, leaving a trail of blue fire behind her. She traced the blue fire around the Devil, forming a large triangle. With Julia now standing out of the triangle, it began to take the of the triangle and trace a circle around it. Julia charged up the last bit of her spell as the triangle became like a seal gate. "Mystery Seal!" she cried (AN: I do not know the actual name of her S Craft, if someone does know, please send me the name and I'll thank you a bunch and credit you for it.)

It caused a huge explosion of smoke on the Devil. The Devil cried out and collapsed and faded in pinkish-red swirls.

_Music should end here._

After the Devil disappeared, the party remained in silence for a few moments until a slow and ominous chuckle along with a slow and sarcastic clap. "Well done," he mocked, "Well done indeed."

"We did what you asked," Kevin spat, "Now it's time to hold your end of the deal."

"Why so snappy? Especially from someone like you Kevin." Everyone is slightly shocked by his statement. Kevin remained silent. But for a brief moment he remembered possibly the most horrifying and saddest thing he could ever remember. "What's wrong? Reminiscence of your-"

"Shut up!" Kevin shouted, he took his crossbow and impaled the King square in the chest. The King collapsed to his knees.

"Kevin!" Ries shouted, "Why on earth would you do that!? Who knows what could have happened..."

"Ries... I didn't wanna bring up what happened is all..."

"Oh..." Ries said solemnly. She knew what happened because Selnert-dono told her. But the King shifted slightly.

"What!?" Joshua asked, "How can you be moving? An attack like that should have killed you!"

The King stood up. As if nothing ever happened to him. He had three pierce marks in his chest and they weren't even bleeding the slightest. "Oh would you look at that?" He said softly, "I'll need to change my robes... But the damage is repairable."

"H-how are you still here!?" Ries questioned, holding her Templar sword, ready for a fight.

"Hmph. Rudeness is not to be tolerated. However, I know just the way to punish you... Here's your reward." He held out the stone and it floated over to Julia. She held out her hand and caught the Seal Stone gently. "And adieu to all of you." He disappeared like how he entered.

It was silent for a few moments, until Kevin finally said "Let's go and get them outta the stone."

* * *

**A.N.: Thank you my faithful readers for reading up this far. R&R if you want. Constructive Criticism is welcome. **


	15. Chapter 3: Golden Road Silver RoadP1

**Chapter 15****: The teams depart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Heroes or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their original owners. I only own part of this plot and any OC's.**

**A.N.: I'd like to thank DragonDude23 for reading this work before I sent it out. Thanks dude (no pun intended) you're awesome.**

* * *

The party arrived back at the Garden of Recluse to bring yet another person to assist them on their quest out. When they got back, they were greeted by their comrades. "So, how'd it go?" Riku asked first.

"Well, wasn't too difficult," Joshua said, "Ran into a few bumps on the road, but overall came out victorious."

"Anything different happen," Sora asked this time, "Did you run into the knight?" Joshua's eyes flinched for a brief moment, but was unnoticed by everyone.

"No," Ries responded, "But we did find who's responsible for this." With Ries' reply, the other 5 heroes were shocked.

"Really?" Tita asked in an innocent manner, which made Ries smile at how cute it was. But since Tita didn't know why she was smiling, she gave a nervous expression, to which Ries stopped smiling.

"The apparent 'King' of this place," Kevin stated dryly. He explained calmly to them what events conspired in the ruins and who the Phantasma King was. He described in vivid detail to them what he looked like and what he said and how he acted, to let them know what they're up against. It frightened Tita, but Sora placed a comforting hand on her shoulder to let her know that it'll be okay. But Kevin basically had no problem describing such images to anyone it seems.

"Seems like we're in a run for our money," Riku stated, "But it doesn't seem we'll be hearing from the King anytime soon."

"Y-yeah..." Tita said shakily.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll get through somehow. Say Kevin, what about the Seal Stone?" Sora asked.

"Right here." Julia replied, holding out the golden gem.

"Julia..." Kevin said, "Since the Stone was given to you, it's only fair if you be the one to summon whoever is inside."

"Thank you." Was all she said. She took a few steps forward while everyone else backed up to give her room. Julia held out the cube and it floated from her hand to over the Blue monument we've all come to love. It was glowing the golden light like it usually did, but something different happened, the light split into two smaller lights as it descended back down to the ground.

When the lights faded, they revealed a 17 year old girl and a white gyrfalcon. The girl herself had purple hair and an eye color similar to her hair. In her hair she had a red clip on her left side. She wore a white blouse underneath a purple dress coat. She also had a white skirt and leg stockings under her white boots that ran to under her skirt. Over her waist she came with a rapier. She's a very kind, smart and compassionate girl who always tries to help the people she cares about. Her name is Klaudia Von Auslese. But her friends just call her Kloe. The gyrfalcon was her friend Sieg. "Ugh..." She sighed, "That light... Are you OK V- huh?" She looked up to find the unfamiliar setting of the team. She stood up and the gyrfalcon looked up as well.

"Scree...?" Sieg asked.

"What's going on?" She asked, "Not that it's bad to see all of you and a few new faces, I'm just confused is all..."

"Ah yes Kloe," Kevin said. He told her all of what happened up to the current events, he left out a few details from his last speech in the essence of time and to avoid repetition.

"Oh my..." was all Kloe could say, "Then I'm willing to assist the best way I can." She then said with a determined look.

"I'm glad."

"Klaudia," Julia said before she knelt down, "I've been waiting to see your arrival. I'm just a little disheartened that you're in this mess."

"Oh Julia, it'll be fine. What's done is done. No sense in regretting what's not your fault."

"You're right my lady."

"Um... I'm lost here..." Sora said, "What's going on exactly?"

"I'd like to know too." Ries said.

"My bad," Kevin said, "Sora, Ries. This is the Queen of the Liberl Kingdom."

"Queen...? Then that means..." Sora then had a look of surprise on his face, "Oh my gosh. Forgive me your Majesty," he knelt down similar to Julia, "I was supposed to come and see you, but I got sidetracked. It won't happen again, I promise."

"Oh... You must be Sora. Your friend Ventus told me so much about you." Kloe said delighted, "But Sora, Julia please... There's no need to be so formal. And you can just call me Kloe, Sora."

"Alright then. Kloe it is." He said with his usual grin, standing up along with Julia.

"Now that that's settled, we should probably move on." Kevin said. They all agreed with a 'right'.

* * *

The party this time was consisted of Kevin, Ries, Sora, and Kloe. They headed off back into the underground ruins and reached the bottom floor. Around the area where the King was standing laid another glowing diagram, which would take them to the next area. "So those are the diagrams you told me about?" Kloe asked.

"Yup." Sora said, "I think they take to either another area of the world or into a new dimension or something."

"I think the color has something to play in it." Ries said, "The yellow ones take us to a different, inaccessible section while the blue ones take us to the next area. Or so I believe."

"That hypothesis isn't a bad one Ries, nice going." Kevin replied with a wink, "That's what I believe to at least."

"Only one way to test this theory." They proceeded to the diagram and they where transported to a new area, as Ries had suggested.

This area had a dark blue platform floating in a cloudy yet rainbow-ish space with a staircase leading up. In the middle of the platform was the usual field monolith that was deactivated. At the end of the platform there were two gates each leading to a different road. One was Gold and the other was Silver.

"Where are-" Ries was about to ask until she looked ahead and saw the two diverging paths, "Kevin look!"

The others looked ahead and also saw the diverging paths. They ran ahead to the blue monolith to get a better view. "Yup... Two paths alright..." Kevin sighed, "Looks like we might have to choose-" The Cube started to make a strange humming sound which surprised everyone. "What!?" Kevin exclaimed.

He held out the Cube which was now glowing blue, as it normally did when a monolith was to be activated but this time they heard a voice say "_Both..._" Which shocked everyone. The ghost woman from the castle reappeared before them and continued speaking. "_Both_." She repeated, "_Both must be completed in order to press on. And... both must be done simultaneously._"

"Wait... So you're saying that both have to be done at the same time in order to keep going?" Sora asked.

"_That is correct. But fear not-_" She continued, "_You will be given the proper time to prepare for such a journey._"

"Haha!" Kevin exclaimed, "So we'll pretty much be at our leisure until we enter. That what you're saying right?"

"_Yes, but unfortunately all heroes thus far must be active._"

"Heroes...?" Ries asked.

The ghost nodded. "_In simple terms, those who were brought here._"

"But wait," Kloe said, "I have one question. Why are you helping us?"

"_For now, just put me as an ally, not one who works for the King..._" And with that said she faded and the blue monolith activated. The cube had stopped glowing afterwards.

"Well, I guess it would be wise to spread everyone out evenly in the two parties." Sora suggested, "Kevin, Ries. Since you guys were here the longest and can sense demons and Devils, I think you guys should lead the parties."

"I, as well, agree." Kloe said, "I think me and Julia should also be on separate parties to keep communication by using Sieg." She motioned to the gyrfalcon resting on her shoulder.

"Scree!" He exclaimed.

"Alright then." Kevin said, "This should work out in a way." Kevin and Ries walked up to the blue monolith. Kevin held out the cube and a blue light came over both of them.

"What?" Ries asked.

"There. Now that the leaders are decided, the gates should open." He was right. The gates both opened wide, waiting for the parties to proceed through.

Time skip

"Alright you guys," Kevin said, "This'll be the last time we'll see each other until we get to the other side." With everything set up, equipment and Quartz ready and teams decided (Note: If you guys PM me or review it, I'll organize the teams with careful consideration, with restrictions I'll note later.)

"Klaudia, are you sure you'll be fine?"

"Yes Julia. After all, I learned my fencing skills from you after all." Kloe chuckled. Julia chuckled along with her.

"Can we be sure to trust the ghost?" Mueller asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," Kevin answered, "But there's one thing I trust about this is that there are two paths that need to be ventured in order to get out of here."

"Right," Riku said, "It would be best if we tried both roads anyway even if she didn't tell you guys."

"OK then. Now everyone... Let's go tackle this thing down!" Kevin exclaimed.

"RIGHT!" They all said in unison.

"Ries..." Kevin said, "You guys be careful..."

"You too." Ries replied back. The two parties ran off to the now opened gates at the same time. When they all were in the gates shut tight.

* * *

**A.N.: Apologies for such a short chapter, but gotta start the next segment somewhere right? Like I said before, you guys are allowed to suggest team combinations now or anytime during the story. However, there are restrictions as to how they can be organized. The restrictions here are:**

**1: Kevin and Ries must be on different parties  
2: Kloe and Julia must be on separate parties, but can go in whichever one.  
3: Each party must have 5 members including Kevin/Ries  
4:This is just a suggestion on how you can write them out:  
Kevin's Party:**

**Ries' Party:**

**Availabe party members: Sora, Riku, Tita, Kloe, Julia, Mueller, Josette, and Joshua**

**Alright until then, see you next time.**


End file.
